Complicada Invitación
by Javmay
Summary: AU."Enfrentando las adversidades de la escuela, no podría faltar el tan conocido Baile de San Valentín, el cual nos dota de la oportunidad de acercarnos o alejarnos de la persona amada" TWOSHOT, GaaMatsu, SasuSaku, SaIno, NaruHina, ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Yo solo cree la trama sin fines de lucro, con el simple objetivo de entretener.**

**Parejas:**_GaaMatsu, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaIno. _

**_Esta historia consistira en un TwoShot, que finalizará mañana, en el día de San Valentin._**

_

* * *

_

**_Co_**_mplicada Invitaci_**_ón_**

_By_

_**Jav**_

-¡Ah! Ya no aguanto- Exclamó con una exagerada expresión marcada en sus finas y femeninas facciones. Alzando sus azules ojos hacia el techo, dramatizó profundamente su sincera frustración. Sentada en una pose resignada en su banco, apoyó con pesadez su rostro en su mano.

-P-pero Ino-chan, ¿Por qué no se lo dices tu?- Aconsejó con timidez su compañera de banco. La jovencita, avergonzada por su descarado consejo, jugueteó con torpeza con sus dedos.

-¡Bah! Estas loca o qué; además ¿Qué me dices tú? Si ni siquiera te atreves a saludar al tonto de Naruto- Le espetó enojada. Su confidente, al escuchar el nombre del hiperactivo rubio, se enrojeció hasta las orejas, razón por la cual la chica a su lado soltó un largo suspiro para luego ordenar su lacio y dorado cabello.

-Aquí están- Interrumpió un tercera voz. Desde la entrada del aula, una jovencita delgada y de mediana estatura entro con rapidez, manteniendo su cabello rosa suelto. Con lentitud tomó asiento junto a la pareja de amigas, quienes la miraron curiosa.

-¿Y tu, dónde andabas frentona?- Molestó Ino mientras le sonreía con picardía.

-No es de tu incumbencia, cerda- Con agresividad y hostilidad le entrego un pequeño paquete de galletas a la muchacha de ojos pálidos, contestando así la pregunto recién formulada. Ino, asintiendo, entendió que tocado el timbre para el almuerzo, Sakura había ido a comprar bocadillos.- ¿Y de qué hablaban?- Infirió curiosa al mismo tiempo que bebía de su jugo.

-D-de la fiesta del día de los enamorados- Sonrojada, intentaba abrir con sus dedos titubantes la bolsita entre sus manos. Su lisa chasquilla azulada lograba tapar la mitad de sus ojos luna, ocultando el tono carmesí de sus mejillas que había adquirido al hablar de ese especial día.

-Ahá; Odio esa fiesta- Comento despectivamente la chica de ojos azules, mientras le robaba galletas a Sakura- Es decir, es la próxima semana y aún no tengo pareja.

-¿Estas bromeando? Pero si Hinata y yo hemos visto como más de la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil masculino te ha invitado- Le cuestionó curiosa, dejando que en sus ojos jade se alzara un brillo suspicaz.

-Mm… Si- Respondió junto con un gesto de su mano dándole poca importancia a ese banal hecho.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ya entiendo! No aceptaste, porque ninguno de ellos eran Sai-kun ¿O me equivoco?- Con una voz burlesca comenzó a molestar a Ino, quien antes de siquiera responder, quedo totalmente cubierta por un obvio sonrojo.

La joven, inquieta por que se enteraran de la vergonzosa verdad, enseguida intento desmentir lo dicho por su compañera, pero al voltear la mirada, comprobó que la sala de clases se encontraba en completo abandonada, exceptuándolas a ellas tres. Suspirando derrotada, decidió confesar.

-¡Lo odio! Es decir, la semana pasada estuvimos a punto de besarnos en las canchas; y ahora actúa como si nada nunca hubiera pasado. ¡Me harta! Es un tonto- Sakura bien que podría haberse burlado de ella, pero entendía perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba, por lo que se limito a asentir y mirarla comprensivamente.

-¿Saben? Somos mujeres- Comenzó Sakura, con una expresión seria y renovada.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado frentona- Se mofo Ino, al mismo tiempo que se abría los primeros botones de la blusa para mirar a sus pechos. Hinata, avergonzada por el acto de su amiga, soltó una risa nerviosa.

-No seas tonta, hablo de que estamos en siglo XXI ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que _ellos_ nos inviten a _nosotras_? Somos chicas modernas, independientes, y somos perfectamente capaces de llevar el control- Con sus ojos en forma de estrella, planteo una teoría con la cual Ino, completamente de acuerdo, asentía a cada palabra pronunciada por la pelirosa.

-B-bueno, se supone que es la tradición- Interrumpió Hinata, levantando su pálido dedo, como si tuviera que pedir permiso para expresar su opinión. Ino y Sakura, intrigadas la miraron fijamente incitándola a continuar- San Valentín e-es la oportunidad de los c-chicos para declararse o hacer regalos, mientras que el Día B-blanco es la ocasión de la chicas para d-devolver el gesto- Explico con una voz dulce y tímida.

-Lo sabemos, pero si seguimos esa regla, seremos tres perdedoras abandonadas en una fiesta llena de parejas- Respondió enseguida Ino, quien al imaginar esa fatal y amarga situación no pudo reprimir una expresión de espanto.

-Exacto, por lo que tenemos que ser nosotras quienes demos el primer paso- Concluyo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie para botar su vacía bolsa de galletas al basurero.

-… Pero ¿A quien podríamos invitar?- Pregunto Ino, más para ella misma, poniendo uno de sus dedos en su barbilla- ¡Ah! Frentona, tú puedes ir con Sasuke-Kun-

-¡No!- Replico enseguida, siendo rodeada por una oscura y maligna aura. Hinata e Ino, asustadas alejaron sus sillas, dando por sentado que Sakura no iría con Sasuke.- Estoy cansada de ese egocéntrico. Un día si, el otro no ¿Quién lo entiende?- Murmuro siendo escuchada solo por ella, haciendo referencia a que hace unos días atrás Sasuke y ella habían compartido una larga sesión de besos y caricias en la sala del conserje, y ahora, ni siquiera la mirada, incluso la ignoraba cuando pasaba a su lado o cuando iba a saludar a Naruto, el amigo que tenían en común.

-Bueno, bueno Sasuke queda descartado entonces- Concluyo rápidamente Ino en un intento de atraer la atención de Sakura, quien se había quedado de pie con una mueca amargada. Ambas amigas, preocupadas intercambiaron una mirada de emergencia ante el prolongado silencio de la pelirrosa. -¡Hey! ¿Por qué no vas con Hyuuga-San?- Propuso de repente. Encantada, vio como su amiga salía de su laguna de pensamientos.

-Emm… Podría ser. Es bastante callado, pero también guapo y popular.- Meditaba Sakura, mientras tomaba asiento junto con las chicas. Además, lo de popular era el requisito para darle celos al arrogante Uchiha.

-C-chicas- Carraspeo Hinata, intentando llamar la atención de sus amigas.- L-lamento decirles que Oni-Sama ya tiene pareja- Explico en un susurro abochornado. Ino, totalmente enojada volteo la mirada, al tiempo que Sakura, decepcionada fijaba la vista en el piso.- S-según entendí, va a ir con una amiga de la infancia.-

-Bueno, ahí hay uno menos- Continuo Ino cuando recupero su ánimo. Frunciendo el ceño comenzó a repasar la lista de posibles candidatos.- ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no Kiba?- Propuso entusiasmada. No es que le gustara, pero admitía que poseía cierto atractivo y no era mal chico.

-No lo creo, es decir, siempre huele a perro- Negó Sakura con una mueca desagradable arrugando la nariz. Ino y Hinata, asintieron en total acuerdo, por lo que se enfrascaron en la búsqueda de posibles candidatos.

-… Yo se lo pediré a Shikamaru- Soltó de repente Ino sonriendo. Estaba segura de que el vago no le diría que no, ya que Nara y ella, hace ya un tiempo que habían sido novios, pero luego de un par de meses juntos, llegaron al acuerdo mutuo de que no tenían nada que hacer juntos, por que lo siguieron como amigos.

-¡Cierto! Tu y Nara son lo bastante cercanos para pedirse ese tipo de cosas.- Comento distraída Sakura, pensando que si fuera por amistad ella se lo pediría al tonto de Naruto, pero aquello seria una total traición a la amistad que mantenía con Hinata, quien estaba loca por el hiperactivo rubio.

-Oye… ¿Y por qué no se lo pides al amigo de Naruto?- Infirió Ino a Sakura.

-¿Cuál de todos?-

-¿A Gaara-San?-

-¿Gaara-San?- Repitió un poco preocupada. No es que le desagradara, pero tenía que admitir que cuando era más niña le daba miedo ver a ese callado chico- ¿No les parece que es… como muy maduro?- Pregunto titubeante, sin encontrar una mejor palabra para describir la extraña personalidad del pelirrojo, que siempre se mantenía silencioso y calmado junto a su ruidoso amigo.

-Sí, pero por eso mismo encajarías con él. No es idiota como el resto de nuestros compañeros. Y sabemos que es lo suficientemente guapo como para que te tengan envidia.- Ino, con dramatismo comento lo último como si fuera de vital importancia, provocando una gotita al estilo anime en sus oyentes.

-Hm… Tienes razón. Le preguntare a él- Concluyo Sakura, pensando en el momento apropiado para pedírselo. Obviamente ya no podría ser hoy, ya que después de la hora del almuerzo que ya estaba por terminar, les tocaba educación física, en donde separaban a hombres de mujeres.

-¡Hey Hinata! ¿Y tú con quién iras?- Pregunto Ino, cayendo en cuenta de su callada amiga.

-Bueno, n-no se- Murmuro sonrojada

-¿Quieres ir con el tonto de Naruto, cierto?- Curioseó Sakura con una sonrisa y mirada amable. Sin necesidad de contestar, la expresión abochornada de la chica de ojos luna dejo en evidencia su preferencia.

-No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de que te lo pida- Le tranquilizo Ino, intercambiando una pícara sonrisa con Sakura.

-¡Bien! Manos a la obra- Dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie. Con su puño derecho fuertemente apretado, subió una pierna a la silla y puso en sus ojos una expresión enloquecida- ¡Vamos por esos chicos!

**.**

_Más tarde, en la clase de Educación Física_

-¡No se qué hacer, de veras!- Grito un muchacho de piel acaramelada desde las gradas del gimnasio. Con sus ojos cerrados y una mueca resignada volteo hacia su amigo y compañero- ¡Hey Teme! ¡Ayúdame!-

El pálido muchacho junto a él se limito a mirarlo fastidiado y enojado, y es que gracias a los estrepitosos gritos del idiota contiguo a él, los habían echado del partido que se seguía jugando frente a ellos. Su profesor, alegando que tenían que reflexionar sobre su actitud, los había mandado a sentar, razón por la cual el pelinegro no estaba particularmente contento con su amigo.

-Tsk, no seas amargado, no es como si fuera mi culpa que Kakashi-sensei sea tan malo- Dijo en su defensa mientras se sentaba en la forma "indio" con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

-Idiota- Murmuro malhumorado luego de mirarlo con todo el veneno acumulado en sus ojos tan negros como el carbón.

-Oye teme ¿Y tú a quien vas a invitar al baile?- Le pregunto curioso no pudiendo esconder una sonrisa embobada, que simplemente molestó más a Sasuke.

-Hmp- No entendía por qué le hacia esa clase de preguntas ¿Es que no era obvio? Iría con Sakura, por supuesto. Aun no le decía a la chica en cuestión, pero no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. _Está claro que ella sabe_, pensó con arrogancia, mientras veía como sus compañeros de clase jugaban un arduo partido de básquetbol frente a él. Sasuke, aburrido hasta los huesos, anhelaba ser partícipe del partido, pero "gracias" a Naruto tenía que estar ahí_. Idiota_, murmuro en su cabeza.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué tan agresivo? Yo te conté que quería invitar a Hinata-Chan, pero… Pero siempre que la veo ella prácticamente sale corriendo, y no tengo ni idea de cómo hablarle.- Naruto, verdaderamente frustrado con su situación, se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabellera rubia, mientras pensaba en una estrategia para invitar a la chica que le gustaba.

-Aha, que problemático- Susurraba un muchacho de rostro aburrido, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba con pereza junto a Naruto. Sin vergüenza, bostezo enormemente para luego ubicar sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-¿Escapando de clases de nuevo?- Molesto con intención el chico de cabellos negros azulados. Shikamaru, ignorando el tono burlesco de la pregunta, suspiro con cansancio y se recargo en la grada tras su espalda para responder.

-Mmmh… Estaba bien hasta que el equipo contrario metió a Gaara… Se volvió problemático- Explico con aspereza, como si el simple acto de hablar le causara cansancio.

-Oye Shikamaru- Le llamo la atención Naruto- ¿Y tú a quien invitaras al baile de San Valentín?- Le pregunto interesado, y es que, por lo que sabía Nara no tenía mucho contacto con el género femenino, exceptuando la extraña amistad que mantenía con Ino.

-… - Shikamaru, perdido en sus pensamientos, comenzó a analizar profundamente la pregunta formulada por su compañero. Desde el mismísimo día que había leído sobre el bendito baile que venía pensando en esa pregunta, no porque tuviera una larga lista de candidatas, al contrario, ya tenía a alguien, pero el problema radicaba en como pedírselo; la respuesta, aunque sonara soberbio, sabía que seria que si, ya que ella siempre insistía en que nunca salían como pareja y ésta era la mejor oportunidad, pero ¿Cómo invitar a una sexy universitaria a un baile escolar?

Naruto, casi al borde de la desesperación, miraba impaciente al pelinegro que se había quedado mirando embobado el techo. Por otro lado, Sasuke, conociendo la personalidad indiferente y aburrida de Nara, se limito a mirar con más atención el partido frente a él, el cual se había puesto bastante interesante.

-¿… Y?- Pregunto Naruto con una marcada vena en su cuello.

-Que problemático- Musito en un suave susurro, antes de sentarse correctamente para mirar directamente al joven de brillantes ojos azules-… Hay alguien… Pero, no sé como decírselo.-

-¿Ya sabes quién? ¡Ah, es Yamanaka! ¿Verdad?- Intento adivinar pensando en la despampanante rubia de ojos azules, ya que como siempre hacían los trabajos juntos no se le ocurrió nadie mejor.

-¿Qué? ¿Ino? No, ella no es- Negó con rapidez junto con un gesto de sus manos. A Shikamaru la idea casi le dio gracia. ¿Ino y él? No, ya lo habían intentado y resulto ser un desastre, ahora él solo la quería como amiga, y ella estaba loca por un chico de clase paralela.- En realidad, ella ni siquiera va en este colegio- Continuo rascándose distraídamente la mejilla.

-¿Qué?- Gritó Naruto, llamando la atención de Sasuke, más unos chicos que horrorizados le miraban.

-Es más, ustedes ya la conocen- Siguió, haciendo caso omiso de la impresión exagerada de su amigo.

Sasuke y Naruto, sinceramente intrigados le preguntaron con la mirada. ¿Shikamaru con una chica? ¿Quién lo diría? Muchos daban por sentado que Sasuke salía con bastantes a la vez, pero el vago… No. Nadie nunca pensaría en él como un jugador.

-Es la hermana mayor de Gaara, Temari- Confesó un poco avergonzado, reprimiendo exitosamente el calor de sus mejillas. No aguantando las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos, volteo sus ojos hacia el juego sin prestarle verdadera atención.

Naruto, casi atragantado con su propia salida, soltó un grito en su mente. ¡¿La sexy hermana de Gaara salía con ese flojo?Con la mandíbula prácticamente en el suelo, los ojos medios desorbitados, volteo hacia Sasuke que mantenía su arrogante y seria expresión. El pelinegro, con una ceja levantada, pensó: _Vaya ¿Quién pensaría que este vago se podría a una chica mayor?_

-¿Sabes que Gaara te matara cuando se entere, cierto?- Advirtió Naruto divertido, cuando ya se recupero de la impresión.

-En realidad, él ya lo sabe-

-¡¿Qué?¿Y por qué no me contó? ¡Esa clase de amigos tengo!- Gritaba escandalosamente, llamando la atención de algunos chicos a su alrededor. Sasuke, tedioso y mortificado con la actitud infantil e inmadura del rubio, intentó alejarse del lugar.

-Kakashi-sensei los llama- Sin saber como había llegado ahí, el trío de muchachos voltearon hacia una imperturbable y medio sudado pelirrojo parado frente a ellos.

-¡Justo estaba hablando de ti! ¡Traidor!- Acusó Naruto, al mismo tiempo que lo apuntaba con descaro. Gaara, totalmente perdido y confundido, miro a los chicos restantes, quienes le levantaron los hombros para que lo dejara pasar.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que este andaba con tu hermana?- Le pregunto apuntando ahora a Shikamaru.

-No te digo todo Naruto- Contestó enseguida con calma, después de mandarle una dura mirada a Shikamaru, quien quedo petrificado en su lugar.

-Oye Gaara, ¿Tu vas a ir al baile de San Valentín?- Naruto omitió intencionalmente la parte de si iba con alguien, ya que nunca había visto a Gaara hablar con alguna chica, exceptuando a la muchachita amiga de su hermana. Sasuke al escuchar la repetitiva pregunta, rodó los ojos aburrido, bajando lentamente las escaleras hasta ubicarse junto al pelirrojo.

Gaara, levantado su inexistente ceja, decidió ignorar la extraña pregunta, y con un gesto de su cabeza les pidió que lo siguieran. Los cuatro jóvenes, cada uno a su ritmo ingresaron a clase nuevamente. Sasuke, secretamente entusiasmado con el juego, no tardó en hacerse un espacio en uno de los equipos. Shikamaru, murmurando que era muy problemático, aprovechó la distracción del profesor para volver a escabullirse, esta vez a la azotea para observar a las nubes. Naruto y Gaara, teniendo que esperar su turno para jugar, tomaron asiento en una banca más alejada del profesor.

Gaara, pretendiendo prestar atención al partido frente a él, desvió sus pensamientos a la pregunta antes formulada por el chico sentado al lado de él. En realidad, hace ya varios días que había visto el anuncio de un baile en el anuario de la cancha principal. Según lo que había leído, no era obligación llevar una cita, pero al ser San Valentín, se esperaba que así fuera. El nunca había pensado en ese tipo de cosas, gracias a que los estudios consumían la mayor parte de su tiempo, olvidándose muchas veces de su vida social. Y la realidad era que no le importaba ese tipo de cosas. A él le bastaba y le sobraba con tener una buena relación con sus hermanos, ser amigo de Naruto, los amigos de este, y de Matsuri. No necesitaba nada más.

-… Entonces… ¿No vas a ir?- Tan metido estaba en sus cavilaciones, que la chillona voz de su amigo lo saco con brusquedad de sus pensamientos. Volteando hacia Naruto, analizó su curiosidad expresión.

-No lo sé- Contesto con sinceridad. Siendo totalmente franco, no le llamaba la atención asistir a un evento lleno de gente y ruido. Bueno, ahora que había escuchado que el vago pretendía llevar a su hermana, decidió pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de ir para vigilar que el tipo mantuviera las manos quietas.

-Yo estoy igual- Le comento junto con un suspiro cansado.- Quiero invitar a Hinata-Chan, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, es decir, cada vez que intento acercarme, ella se pone rara y no sé si es porque estoy haciendo algo malo o… ¡Aahg! No sé nada- Le contó lentamente. Gaara, atento a cada palabra pronunciada, llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía que decir, vale decir, él era igual o más inepto que Naruto en ese tipo de temas.

-Solo díselo- Luego de un par de minutos en silencio, opto por decirle lo que él en su lugar haría. ¿Para qué hacerlo tan difícil? Si quieres ir con una chica, pues invítala. Si dice que no, bien, invita a otra. Y si dice que si, genial.

Naruto, un poco dividido pensó en esa posibilidad, y es que, decirlo era una cosa, pero hacerlo era otra muy distinta. Muchos días se había levantado diciéndose_, ¡Bien, este día la invitaré!_ Y al final, el día terminada con un Naruto rodeado de un aura depresiva, y con una Hinata inconsciente en la enfermería.

Cada uno, pensando en su propio mundo, escucharon como el timbre daba por terminada con la jornada escolar del día. Naruto, aliviado y con una sonrisa en el rostro volteo hacia su compañero.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no vamos a comer ramen?-

-No puedo, hoy Temari me hizo prometer que almorzaría con ella- Respondió en seguida, sabiendo que Naruto más lo invitaba para que al final fuera él quien pagara su comida. Levantándose con aspereza, se dirigió a los casilleros para cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse a casa.

**.**

Con los ojos pesándole cada vez más, intento mantenerse despierta. _Vamos Matsuri_, se dijo con ánimo. Mañana en el primer período tenía una prueba de historia, razón por la cual se encontraba leyendo algunos de los textos de estudio. Tan aburrida y cansada se encontraba, que sus ojos le dolían cada vez que pestañaba. Intentando concentrarse tomo un marcador de su escritorio y comenzó a tachar los eventos más importantes. Atenta al texto sobre su escritorio, escuchó vagamente como su tía la llamaba desde la planta baja.

-¡Ya voy!- Respondió mientras se ponía de pie con prisas. Dejo las cosas tal y como estaban, presumiendo que su tía le pediría que lavara los platos u ordenara alguna cosa. Prácticamente corriendo, llego a la cocina en donde la encontró enfrascada en un libro de cocina.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó con amabilidad.

-Tienes teléfono- Le respondió sin mirarla a los ojos los cuales estaban pegados al libro. Con su dedo apunto hacia el mostrador en donde se encontraba el teléfono inalámbrico.

-¿Si?- Contesto al llegar. Buscando un poco de privacidad, se dirigió a la sala y tomo asiento en el sillón principal

-Matsuri, soy yo, Temari- Respondió enseguida una voz grave del otro lado. Matsuri, entusiasmada por su llamado, sonrió con alegría.

-¿Qué tal Temari-San?- La joven mujer hace ya meses que había desistido de la tarea de intentar hacerle quitar el _San_ de su nombre, pero la muchachita siempre alegaba que se debía al respeto y admiración que ella sentía, no era debido al grado de amistad.

-Todo está bien acá, pero te llamaba para preguntarte si querías venir a cenar. Hace ya tiempo que no te pasas por aquí- Matsuri, un poco nerviosa con la situación, pensó que efectivamente lo que decía su amiga era cierto, pero tenía una muy buena razón para no ir. Pero… Temari fui la primera chica que la ayudó cuando llego a la ciudad; le debía demasiado.

-Claro, solo déjame avisarle a mi tía y nos vemos… ¿Cómo a las seis?- Preguntó viendo de reojo el reloj que marcaba las tres y cuarenta minutos.

-Seguro. Nos vemos- Dando por finalizada la llamada, la chica de cabellos castaños y lisos, se encamino hacia su familiar.

-Heee, tía- Le llamo. La mujer frente a ella, de cabellos lisos de color chocolate le miro con curiosidad.

-Temari-San me invito a su casa esta noche ¿Puedo ir? Prometo que llegare temprano- Acoto antes de que su pariente pudiera objetar al saber que mañana tenía que ir al colegio.

-No hay problema, además hace días me preguntaba cuando irías- Con una sonrisa amable, hizo notar unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus negros ojos. Matsuri, un poco melancólica, pensó en lo mucho que se parecía su tía a su madre, bueno, no por nada eran hermanas. –Pero, deja listas todas tus cosas, para que en la mañana no te retrases.-Dando su mejor esfuerzo, la mujer intento comportarse como una madre.

Matsuri, agradeciendo su gesto, partió con un paso lento a su habitación para terminar los deberes, los estudios y así alistarse para su salida. En seguida al pensar en eso, se sintió avergonzada y nerviosa. Y no era para menos, si estaba loca por el hermano menor de su amiga.

Al principio, cuando recién lo había conocido, no le llamo demasiado la atención, a parte de sus ojos tan solitarios y retraídos. Le encontraba algo, pero eso no era suficiente para quedar embobada cada vez que lo veía. En ese tiempo, hace ya tres o cuatro años, iba a la casa de lo Sabaku no diariamente. Veía a ese pelirrojo con bastante regularidad. Pero fue con el tiempo que comenzó a apreciar cada detalle de su rostro, de su personalidad.

Le atrajo su silencio. Su calma y notable madurez. Admiraba la serenidad que poseía, incluso en situaciones intranquilas o incomodas. Le gustaba la paz que trasmitía con sus ojos. Su actitud tan tierna, no en manifestación, si no en lo que deseaba. Temari le había contado un poco su historia familiar. Y había sentido una eterna ternura hacia esa persona que lo único que deseaba era amor.

Con los meses, con los años, no encontró nada más bello, más hermoso que los rojos cabellos de ese chico. Nada más transparente que los pálidos ojos verdes de ese Dios. Su rostro, tan blanco, parecía de porcelana. Sus labios, su nariz, su cuello. Todo es magnífico. Fuera de este mundo.

Y con esos pensamientos, ya no fue capaz de controlar sus acciones frente a él. Cada vez que lo veía se ponía nerviosa y roja. Tartamudeaba y no pensaba con coherencia. Por lo que decidió alejarse un poco, por su propia salud mental.

Por esa única razón, es que estos últimos meses, intentando ahorrarse una vergüenza, iba a la casa de su amiga, cuando era absolutamente necesario. Y por ello, es que se sentía un tanto culpable, ya que por culpa de sus sentimientos estaba dejando de lado su amistad con Temari.

Siendo consiente nuevamente de sí misma, volvió la mirada y se encontró con que eran las cinco en punto. Apresurada, ordeno sus cuadernos y se vistió con unos pantalones de tela negros y una ligera polera verde que le caía en los hombros. Con cuidado peino su liso cabello y lo acomodo sobre sus hombros. Suspirando, fue hacia abajo y se despidió de su tía.

**.**

Algo que le gustaba bastante de esta ciudad, era la planidad de las calles, ya que gracias a ello se ahorraba muchísimo en transporte. Ahora caminando un poco apresurada, vislumbro la calle de su amiga. Vio la hora en su celular y se dijo que estaba bien. Matsuri era conocida por su impuntualidad, no es que llegara muy tarde, pero nunca lograba estar a la hora exacta. Al ver la casa, atravesó las rejas y toco con cuidado el timbre. Una música chillona y alta retumbo en sus oídos, y lo siguiente que vio, fue a una alta y bella rubia abrirle la puerta.

-Llegaste- Saludo Temari con una pequeña sonrisa. De inmediato dejo la puerta y se encamino a la cocina siendo seguida de cerca por Matsuri. La jovencita estaba ya acostumbrada a la actitud escueta de la mujer, a decir verdad, los tres hermanos tenían ese aire misterioso y serio; si tenían que decir algo, lo decían y si no, no hacían problemas.

Matsuri, sin poder evitarlo alzo la vista y disfruto de la inmensa y decorada cocina de la casa. Le encantaba estar ahí. Había de todo.

-¿Me ayudas? Un poco más y termino- Pidió Temari desde la mesa de preparación. Entre sus manos sostenía un cuchillo que lo utilizaba para picar las verduras delante de ella. La castaña, enseguida se arremango, se lavo las manos y le ayudo con la cena.

En tranquilidad comentaban de vez en cuando lo que habían hecho estos días. Matsuri le hablo de sus pruebas, de sus compañeros y le comento desanimadamente el hecho de que había un baile. Temari, por otra parte, le comento acerca de sus clases en la universidad. Sobre su relación con Shikamaru, y también saco a colación el tema del baile.

-¿Y tu iras?- Le pregunto Temari al parecer indiferente, mientras despedazaba unos pedazos de pollo.

-Me gustaría, pero no tengo con quien ir- Le hubiera dicho que ansiaba ir con Gaara, pero le daba demasiada pena siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Es obligación ir con pareja?- Alzando una ceja, le mando una extraña mirada.

-Emm, no, pero todas mis amigas tienen con quien ir, por lo que yo sería un estorbo.-

Temari, enfrascada en sus pensamientos, se concentro en el pollo entre sus manos. Aunque parecía que intentaba descubrir la verdad del mundo por su seria expresión, en realidad pensaba en el incompetente de su novio_. El muy vago no me dijo nada_, pensaba con veneno en sus palabras. Al menos le reconfortaba el que no fuera obligación ir con alguien, ya que Shikamaru quizás fuera con sus amigos, pero ¡Por Dios! Era el día de San Valentín ¿Acaso no pensaba invitarla?

-Temari-Llamo Matsuri por tercera vez. Suspirando, le dio un pequeño empujón a la joven de su lado, que enseguida despertó.- Yo termine mi parte. Mientras, iré a poner la mesa- Distraída se dirigió al comedor. Sacando los manteles y utensilios acomodó el gran mueble. No eran muchos los que estarían presentes, pero le gustaba que quedara bien decorada.

Acomodando los aderezos, sintió a alguien cerca suyo. Al voltear, se encontró con Gaara arreglando un puesto que había quedado mal colocado.

-Gaara-sempai, no lo había escuchado- Le dijo sonrojada.

-Temari me mando- Contesto sereno.

-¿Llegó hace mucho?- Intentando iniciar una conversación, pretendía ordenar las flores del centro de la mesa.

-Hace unos minutos- Siempre directo e imperturbable, le miro tranquilo.

-Oh- Sin nada más que decir, se retiro hacia la cocina para recuperar el aliento. Apoyándose en la mesita de la cocina, respiro profundamente una y otra vez; cuando sintió que su rostro estaba a salvo de embarazosos colores, partió al lado de Temari.

-¿Le preguntaste?- Sin entender el sentido de la pregunta, Matsuri miró confundida a la mujer. Temari, con una mirada severa, hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando hacia el comedor en donde se escuchaba el toqueteo de los servicios que Gaara creaba al ordenarlos.- ¿Le pediste ir al baile con él?-

Matsuri, casi cayéndose de espaldas, se pregunto cuan obvia podría ser. Roja hasta las orejas, creyó que moriría es ese momento por la vergüenza.

-Y-yo no, n-no quiero… N-no…- Intento contradecirle, pero la sonrisa sarcástica que le mandaba la mayor le hizo callar y solo negar con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Tonta, era la oportunidad perfecta.- La joven mujer con ambas manos en su cintura, miro cansada a su amiga- Escucha, te ayudaré, pero tú también tienes que poner de tu parte ¿De acuerdo?- Matsuri, un poco impactada, solo atino a asentir mecánicamente.

Como si esa conversación nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo, la mayor partió a buscar a su hermano para iniciar la cena. Matsuri, totalmente acalorada, no sabía cómo ordenar sus pensamientos. La habían descubierto, ¿Y que se podía esperar? Si cada vez que veía a Gaara se comportaba como una tonta. Hablaba, hablaba y hablaba y ninguna de sus palabras tenían sentido. Era patética. Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que nadie podría quitarle la idea a Temari sobre su plan.

Claro que le agradaría ir al baile con el chico que le gustaba, pero estaba segura de que él nunca la invitaría. ¿Por qué lo haría? Era solo la pequeña amiga de su hermana. Cerró los ojos y pensó que lo único que podría hacer era seguirle la corriente a Temari y tratar de no salir muy lastimada cuando él la rechazara.

**.**

-Hey ¿Me pasas la sal?- Pidió un fornido y castaño joven desde el extremo de la mesa.

-No te pases en echarle Kankuro, recuerda lo que dijo el médico- Le recordó Temari, antes de lanzarle una cómplice mirada a Matsuri, quien inmediatamente deseo ser tragada por la mesa. – Oye Gaara, me entere que tu escuela dará una fiesta el próxima viernes ¿Tu iras?-Su hermano, concentrado en sus alimentos, levanto lentamente el rostro y le miro curioso.

-Aun no lo sé- Le respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Y tu Matsuri?- Preguntó nuevamente arrastrando las palabras.

-..Emm no…- Los insistentes ojos de la rubia la amenazaron para que continuara- …N-no tengo con quien ir.- Agregó desconforme.

-Escuchaste eso Gaara, no tiene con quien ir.- Sonriendo maliciosamente, Kankuro rodó los ojos y el mencionado miro interrogativo a Matsuri, quien se había sonrojado al escuchar la obvio insinuación, que al parecer no había sido entendida por el pelirrojo.

Temari, no dispuesta a rendirse, iba a lanzar otra clara sugerencia, pero el insistente sonido de un celular rompió con el ambiente.

-Disculpen- Pronunció susurrante Gaara, mientras se paraba para contestar alejado. Matsuri, aliviada se dispuso a comer, mientras que Temari murmuraba lo mal educado que era su hermano.

Sin decir nada, Gaara volvió a los minutos después. Kankuro, al terminar pidió permiso y se retiro siendo seguido por su hermano. Temari y Matsuri, solas en el comedor comenzaron a hablar a susurros.

-¿Por qué no dijiste algo?- Le reprendió Temari.

-¿Qué querías que dijera? "Gaara-sempai, escuchó lo que dijo Temari-San, porque no vamos juntos"- Imitó con una voz burlesca.

-Eee… Si.- Con unos ojos enojados, suspiró y comenzó a desocupar la mesa.- Bueno, no te preocupes, aun falta una semana. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Ve a mi habitación, mientras yo lavo-

Matsuri, un poco asustada por lo que se le podría ocurrir a su amiga, se dispuso a subir las escaleras para llegar al cuarto. Un gran pasillo la recibió. Y otra escalera esperaba al final que, según lo que le había informado Temari, conducía a las habitaciones de los hombres. Aislada caminaba hacia una ancha puerta violeta, a punto de entrar, dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar una repentina voz.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche?- Con el corazón en un puño volteó hacia Gaara, quien venía saliendo de la habitación que ocupaban para estudiar.

-No. E-en unos minutos más tengo que irme- ¡Oh por dios! Ahí venia el vomito de palabras- Además, aunque Temari me invitara, no creo que mi tía me diera permiso, es decir, es jueves, mañana hay clases, y ni siquiera tengo mis cuadernos y uniforme aquí. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Ir a buscarlo en la mañana? Tardaría horas. Sería totalmente tonta ¿No crees? Pero me gustaría quedarme, hace mucho que no lo hago…

Gaara, ignorando todas las palabras que salían de la boca de Matsuri, se dedicó a mirar sin mucha atención el rostro de la jovencita que hablaba y hablaba frente a él. Desde el primer día que la había visto pudo predecir que era una persona honesta y de alguna manera, _real_; no trataba de amoldarse o encajar, solo era ella.

Aunque sonara extraño, la chica que hablaba y hablaba frente a él, era prácticamente un miembro más de su extraña familia, considerando que desde que había llegado a la ciudad hace unos cuatro años atrás, esta pasaba más tiempo en la casa de él que la suya propia. Matsuri, con una personalidad infantil, amable y alegre logró insertarse en la rutina de vida de todos los miembros de los Sabaku No, convirtiendo en la amiga de Temari, hablando con Kankuro, y aunque sonara extraordinario, con él. Porque si, era de ese tipo de chicas con la cual si se puede mantener una conversación, pero por lo que él habia notado, tenia algunas manías bastantes extrañas. Como por ejemplo, que siempre estaba sonrojaba, y no de una manera regular, sino que comenzaba paulatinamente en su cuello, para luego subir raudamente por su mejillas y así abarcar la base de sus cabellos. O también, que cuando él le decía algo, ella siempre bajaba la mirada para mover las manos frenéticamente o decir algo raro y correr. Igualmente habia notado que cuando le incomodaba algo, de manera inmediata ponía sus brazos en su espalda, como si de alguna manera intentara transmitir vulnerabilidad, intentando decir que ella no era un enemigo. Y lo más gracioso de todo, es que nunca paraba de hablar.

Rió internamente cuando pensó en eso. De verdad esa chica era un caso especial. Con ese último pensamiento no pudo evitar sentirse físicamente extraño e incomodo, por lo que pestañando rápidamente, olvidó su cortesía y dejó hablando sola a Matsuri para partir raudamente a su habitación. ¿Qué diablos había sido ese pensamiento?

**.**

Incomodo se removió en su cama. Con una mano agarraba con fuerza la sábana entre sus manos, mientras que la otra posaba calmadamente sobre su frente.

Hace ya varios minutos que debía de haberse levantado, pero su reciente sueño le tenía seriamente perturbado, no solo por su contenido, sino además, porque desde que era un pequeño niño, sus cortos periodos de sueño que se extendían de cuatro a cinco horas, venían acompañados solo de horribles y sangrientas pesadillas, pero ahora, no solo había excedido considerablemente sus horas de inconsciencia, sino que además había tenido un sueño. _Un feliz y simple sueño._

Un poco incomodo desordeno sus rojos cabellos, intentando hallar alguna respuesta; un resultado para este extraño enigma. ¿Por qué él, soñaría algo así? Extrañado, frunció sus inexistentes cejas, y pensó profundamente en la "cuestión", llegando a la conclusión de que todo era culpa de Naruto y su estúpido llamado.

La noche anterior, durante la cena, el tonto de su amigo le había marcado solo para decirle que se le había ocurrido una genial idea de cómo pedirle a Hinata que fuera con él. Por supuesto, luego de escuchar el motivo de su llamado cortó la comunicación, pero al parecer algo de aquello había quedado en su sub. consciente. Ya que ¿De qué otra manera se podría explicar que él soñara _eso_?

El sueño era el siguiente: Un Gaara, totalmente seductor y libre, con un aura renovada y feliz, organizaba lo que parecía un cuarto de hotel. Lo perfumaba, lo adornaba con rosas rojas. Preparaba el champán, más otros bocadillos y esperaba paciente a alguien.

Hasta ese momento solo estaba traumado por el comportamiento de sí mismo en el sueño, pero luego…

…_Ella_ entro. Se veía tan hermosa e inocente, entrando con la misma ropa que la había visto esa noche. Totalmente sonrojada se acercaba a él, y lo saludaba con un afable beso en la mejilla.

Con eso su cerebro se desconectó. Su corazón casi explotó, y su sangre aumentó raudamente de velocidad.

De manera increíble, su _yo_del sueño, con una encantadora sonrisa, que ni siquiera él sabia que tenía, le pedía que fuera al baile con él. Y Matsuri, sin pensarlo, le saltaba encima, no solo gritando que si, sino confesando que guardaba sentimientos amorosos por su persona.

Nuevamente perturbado, se preguntó ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué le había hecho esa niña, para llegar a soñar? Sobre todo _ese_ tipo de cosas_. Estupido Naruto, y estupido plan_, murmuro levantándose.

Suspirando, trato de calmarse con el pensamiento de que solo fue un sueño. En la vida real, él nunca se comportaría así para pedirle a Matsuri que fuera al baile con él. Y más importante, Matsuri, nunca diría que si y le gritaría que lo amaba.

Con una impresionante rapidez, ese pensamiento no lo consoló, sino al contrario, lo desanimo y desconsoló más. ¿Es que el día podría empezar peor?

Por supuesto que si. Al bajar luego de ducharse y arreglarse, sus hermanos le miraron extraño, y claro, si él nunca estaba en casa a las siete y media de la mañana; él siempre partía a las siete veinte en punto a la escuela.

Temari, amable y extrañada se ofreció a llevarlo, y al ver la hora no le quedo de otra.

Se hubiera instalado en el asiento del copiloto, pero su hermana lo tenía lleno de basura y papeles de propaganda. Por lo que decidió tomar asiento atrás. Pretendiendo ver el paisaje, volvió a pensar en su extraño sueño.

-¡Oh, mira! Como si fuera el destino- Comento Temari. Gaara, indiferente, no le prestó atención hasta que la sintió aparcar. Apunto de protestar, sintió como alguien tomaba asiento junto a él.

Como una película de terror, volteo con una exagerada lentitud, y no necesito de toda la visión, cuando vislumbro sus lisos y castaños cabellos. Color arena, corrigió de inmediato.

-Buenos días, Temari-San, Gaara-Sempai- Saludo acalorada.

-Al parecer todos se quedaron dormidos el día de hoy- Murmuro Temari, dejando a los jóvenes confundidos. La joven mujer, al ver a una jovencita corriendo desesperadamente por la acera contigua, enfoco la vista, y enseguida distinguió sus ojos. Era Matsuri. En realidad, bromeaba al decir que era el destino o algo así, pero que Gaara se haya quedado dormido el mismo día que Matsuri, tenía que significar algo, ¿cierto?.

Ambos, Gaara y Matsuri, extrañamente incómodos, intentaron mantener toda la distancia posible. Y cuando al fin llegaron, se bajaron con una increíble rapidez.

-¡Gracias, Temari-San!- Le agradeció Matsuri, antes de correr hacia su salón. Gaara, sin decir ni una palabra partió hacia el suyo propio.

Matsuri, casi llorando atravesaba los pasillos. ¡Dios, casi había muerto por la vergüenza! ¡Y todo gracias a ese tonto sueño! Angustiada se detuvo y toco su sonrojado rostro al recordar las falsas imágenes de su anterior sueño, el cual le había mostrado a un encantador y seductor Gaara, quien sin dudarlo la invito al baile. En su sueño, incluso ella adquirió un comportamiento más osado al atreverse a darle un beso en la mejilla, y al saltar sobre él, para darle una respuesta positiva. De repente, recordó que le había, prácticamente gritado sus sentimientos y se sonrojo aun más.

Resignada, retomo el camino a su salón, y se consoló pensando que solo había sido un sueño.

**.**

-Oye, ahí está ¿Por qué no vas y lo invitas?- Propuso Ino a Sakura, viendo hacia un pequeño grupo de amigos.

-Mmm…- Aunque Sakura pretendiera ser directa y desvergonzada, dentro de sí, sabía que le daba bastante pena acercarse hacia el grupo de amigos y de la nada invitar a Gaara al baile. Una parte de ella, disfrutaría viendo la cara del mal nacido de Sasuke, pero era demasiado el riesgo a correr.- ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Por qué no vas y lo invitas?-

Ambas chicas, sentadas tranquilamente en sus bancos durante el receso, miraron hacia los asientos de atrás, en donde cuatro chicos se encontraban charlando amenamente alrededor del banco de Naruto.

-Se lo pediré al final del último período- Le informo con una sonrisa triunfal. Sus ojos, tan celestes como el cielo, brillaron con malicia.

-¿Por qué al último período?- Cuestionó Sakura.

-Tú sabes, a esa hora los dos cursos se unen- Le explicó con una mirada obvia, como si aquello fuera una obligación saberlo. Sakura, asintiendo, entendió el plan de su amiga.

A la última hora, la clase se dividía en música o arte; los estudiantes, basándose en sus gustos tenían que elegir unos de los dos, y daba la casualidad que Sai, Ino y Shikamaru estaban en Arte. La joven de cabellos rosas, sonrió divertida al pensar en su amiga. Con lo dramática que era, apostaba a que le gritaría a Nara para que Sai quedara impresionado.

-… ¿Dónde está Hinata?- Preguntó de repente Sakura mirando a su alrededor.

-Me parece que fue donde Kurenai-Sensei, por un trabajo o algo así-

-Ah- Murmurçó-… Oye ¿Recuerdas el plan, cierto?-

-Si Sakura. Es como la quinta vez que me preguntas- Fastidiada, la rubia se sentó en su puesto al ver como los estudiantes entraban a la sala. _Van a tocar_, pensó antes de escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el retorno a clases- No es como si fuera muy difícil dejar a Hinata encerraba en el salón- Susurró indiferente siendo escuchada por Sakura.

-Exacto. Además, en ese momento Naruto y yo ya tendremos todo listo- Sacando los cuadernos correspondientes, cortó el tema al ver como una chica tímida y de cabellos azulados entraba hasta tomar asiento delante de ella.

**.**

El silencio del aula, totalmente superficial, era roto solo por el sonido de las colectivas respiraciones. Todos los estudiantes, atentos y casi eufóricos se comían con la mirada el reloj en forma de panda sobre el pizarrón. Las manecillas, casi burlándose, avanzaban condenadamente lento, incluso faltando solo un minuto para el comienzo del fin de semana.

Ya tocado el timbre, todos con sus mochilas listas, se pusieron de pie para arrancar de esa horrible cárcel camuflada como una institución educacional. Ino, hecha una bala, corrió hacia Shikamaru.

-Oye, Shikamaru- Le llamó con una coqueta voz. El chico, recién despertándose, talló sus ojos y tomando sus cosas le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre Ino?- Le preguntó con desgana.

-Me preguntaba…- Comenzó alzando exageradamente la voz llamando de inmediato la atención de sus compañeros. Sakura y Hinata, aguantando sus risas, miraban expectantes la escena. –Si quisieras ir al baile conmigo- Le pidió con unos ojos brillantes más una sonrisa inocente. Los chicos que observaban el acontecimiento, casi deseaban asesinar a Nara por su suerte.

-Eee…Ino, lo siento, pero yo ya tengo pareja- Le contesto un poco dividido. Una parte estaba en completo shock. ¿Ino invitándolo a él? ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Y la otra, le apenaba no poder complacer a su amiga, que de seguro no le hablaría por meses a causa de ese rechazo.

Ino, con su rostro petrificado, no fue capaz de mirar a su alrededor. Nunca, nunca nadie le había dicho que no. Especialmente el holgazán de su amigo que ahora con una expresión preocupada salía de la sala. Sus amigas, también un poco impactadas se acercaron y la sacaron de ahí.

-Hey, no te preocupes. Sai ya había salido cuando te acercaste a Nara.- Le reconforto Sakura. En realidad, aquello logro apaciguar los nervios de la joven, quien suspirando, alcanzo a sentirse un poco culpable. Pensándolo profundamente, su suposición arrogante de que Shikamaru diría que si, había sido horrible. Su amigo era bastante capaz de tener a alguien; además, no hace mucho, le había escuchado hablar de una chica que lo traía loco. Completamente arrepentida, anoto mentalmente que tendría que disculparse con él.

-Está bien. Es solo mi culpa por pensar que faltando unos días no tendría pareja- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura, viendo la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, miro elocuentemente a Ino, quien entendiendo, tomo la mano de Hinata.

-Oye ¿Me acompañas al baño? Necesito refrescarme.- Pidió Ino a Hinata con una mueca lastimera. La jovencita de ojos pálidos, asintiendo efusivamente partió junto a su amiga hacia el fondo del pasillo, mientras que Sakura, con una sonrisa maliciosa corrió desquiciadamente hacia el salón en donde estaban los chicos de música.

-¡NARUTO!- Gritó con el último aliento de sus pulmones; las personas a su alrededor, horrorizadas arrancaban, mientras que el antes nombrado suspiraba aliviado por la llegada de su cómplice.

-¡Sakura-Chan, creí que no vendrías, de veras!- Alcanzo decir antes de que Sakura lo agarrara del brazo para llevárselo casi volando de ahí. Los chicos, vale decir, Gaara y Sasuke, quedaron en un mini estado de shock por la velocidad de lo recién sucedido, sobretodo el Uchiha que vio claramente como la joven de ojos verdes lo ignoro por completo porel idiota de su amigo. _Al parecer de verdad está enfadada_, pensó por un momento con una voz indiferente.

Sin darles más vueltas al asunto, junto con Gaara, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron. No tenían más que hacer allí, además, era viernes.

El joven pelirrojo tenía que admitir que cuando había conocido a Sasuke, este le había desagradado enormemente. No estaba seguro del porque, pero producto a esa enemistad una vez terminaron en un carrera de puños siendo detenidos por Naruto. Desde ese momento que Gaara se había hecho amigo del rubio, mientras que al pelinegro, solo lo toleraba.

No sabía en qué exacto momento fue que forjó una amistad con el que ahora caminaba silenciosamente a su lado. Con los años, Sasuke se había convertido en una de esas personas con las cuales no se sentía incomodo. Podía ser como de verdad era. Era extraño, pero todo fue gracias a Naruto.

-¿A ti también te llamo ayer?- Le preguntó de repente. Quizás no fuera obligatorio hablar, pero sintió la necesidad de conocer más al chico junto a él. Conocerlo y ser amigos, verdaderos amigos.

-Hmp, el muy idiota me interrumpió en mi entrenamiento solo para contarme sobre su ridículo plan- Le respondió con una mueca desagradable mientras recordaba la llamada.

-Mm… ¿Me acompañas?- Le pregunto después de darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Sasuke, curioso miró en dirección hacia a donde apuntaba el chico y vio una tienda deportiva. Con sinceridad, sonrió.

-Hmp, no tienes que preguntar- Contesto en seguida. Ambos jóvenes, hablando de vez en cuando se olvidaron por completo de su atolondrado amigo, que ahora estaría llevando a cabo la misión de su vida.

**.**

-¿N-no crees que es muy tarde Ino-chan?- Preocupada, la jovencita de cabellos azulados miraba los vacíos pasillos de la escuela que hace ya horas los estudiantes habían abandonado. Ino, actuando extraño, había estado arreglándose por casi una hora en el espejo del baño, y después se puso a hablar y hablar de su vida amorosa. No es que Hinata no quisiera ayudar a su amiga, pero pronto seria la hora de la cena y no quería molestar a su padre. Un poco contrariada no sabía cómo decirle a su amiga que la dejara ir, sobre todo ahora que la rubia la arrastraba a su salón alegando que se le había quedado algo.

-No te preocupes Hinata, vamos a buscar mí… Mi bolso y nos vamos- Invento Ino caminado con rapidez hacia su aula. Hinata, resignada, suspiró y se dejo guiar.

-He, anda tú, y yo te espero aquí- Le dijo Ino al llegar, parándose firmemente fuera de la puerta sosteniéndola para que la tímida muchacha entrara. Esta última, sin sospechar los planes de sus amigas, entro un poco apresurada, y al ir al banco de su compañera no encontró nada. A punto de llamarla, escucho como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza. Temblando corrió hacia ella, y con todas sus fuerzas intento abrirla. Llamo a gritos a Ino, pero nadie le respondía.

-¡Ino! ¡Ino por favor ábreme!- Vociferaba desesperada. Con sus ojos aguados, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. No había otro modo de escape, a no ser que quisiera lanzarse por la ventana y morir en el intento. Asustada, vio algo sobre su puesto. Un poco intrigada, camino hacia allí y vio una pequeña y violeta carta. Volteando hacia sus lados, se aseguro de que fuera para ella. Lentamente y con cuidado de arrugarla, la abrió:

**_H_**_inata-Chan:_

**_Sé_**_que hay otras miles maneras de hacerlo, pero esta es la única que encontré buena para que así ninguno de los dos saliera perjudicado ni mental, ni físicamente._

_Seguramente debes de estar preguntándote qué es esto, pero debes entender que apenas termines de leerlo la puerta se abrirá y podrás ir a tu casa, de veras._

_No es mi intención asustarte. Al contrario, lo único que quiero hacer es agradarte. Quiero que te rías conmigo y me sonrías con tu más tierna mirada; porque eres muy hermosa Hinata-Chan, y terminaré de escribir cosas así, ya que Sakura-Chan me está molestando aquí._

_Eres todo lo que quiero en una chica y más. Por eso, y porque ya era hora de decirlo, de veras:_

_Hinata_**_¿_**_Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo_**_?_**

_Atte._

_Naruto Uzuma_**_ki._**

Hinata, con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora en su pecho, con su rostro a punto de explotar por la vergüenza, comenzó a respirar a una velocidad anormal. Sin poder aguantarse, con sus manos pegó fuertemente la carta a su pecho y suspiró ilusionada.

-Por supuesto que si Naruto-Kun- Murmuró soñadora.

-¡SI! De veras.- Escuchó fuera del salón.

-¡Ya vete! Que si te ve se desmayara.- Escucho la voz de Sakura ¿Sus amigas estaban involucradas? Sin necesidad de responder, sonrió. Claro que ellas le ayudaron. Se lo habían prometido. A punto de llorar, se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta que ahora estaba abierta. Echando a la borda su timidez, salió hacia el pasillo y abrazó a Naruto, quien a punto de irse, quedo paralizado por la muestra de afecto.

Sakura e Ino, impactadas veían la escena, sin poder creer que su amiga hubiera reunido las agallas para responder de ese modo. Hinata, roja hasta las orejas y sin entender que estaba haciendo, se acerco al rubio y le dio un tímido y dulce beso. Naruto, también sonrojado no tuvo la oportunidad de responder, ya que de un segundo a otro, Hinata se desmayo.

**.**

-¡Y cuando la leyó grito que si, y fue genial! ¡De veras!- Contaba entusiasmado Naruto, sentado cómodamente en el piso y comiendo de vez en cuando de su ramen.

-Hmp, es como la décima vez que lo cuentas- Susurró Sasuke, intentado concentrarse en el juego frente a él.

Era viernes en la noche, y como todos estaban demasiado cansados para salir, decidieron allanar el apartamento del rubio para pasar la noche. Sasuke se había apoderado del televisor para ver un importante partido. Shikamaru, casi dormido se encontraba estirado a sus anchas en la cama del rubio, mientras que Gaara veía a medias el partido, escuchando también a Naruto.

-¡Ah, ustedes solo están celosos porque no tienen pareja! ¡De veras!- Contestó enfadado con sus supuestos amigos, que en vez de felicitarlo, iban a su casa a gastar cable y comida.

-Mmm… Que problemático eres Naruto- Musitó Shikamaru antes de bostezar.

-¿Qué? ¡Tú eres el problemático! Ya eres novio de Temari-San, así que te será más fácil invitarla- Le alegó Naruto. Gaara, no muy contento de que le recordaran que ese vago salía con su hermana, le lanzo una significativa mirada al pelinegro.

-¡Haaa! Pero qué tal si le digo y ella no quiere porque piensa que es muy infantil o algo así… Las mujeres son tan problemáticas…. – Cerrando los ojos, puso ambos brazos tras su cabeza.

-Ella quiere ir; es de lo único que habla con Matsuri- Acoto Gaara velando por la felicidad de su hermana; felicidad, que lamentablemente, era proporcionada por el joven que ahora lo miraba asombrado.

-¿Lo ves? Solo tienes que decírselo. No es para nada complicado, es decir, yo lo hice y ahora tengo novia, de veras- Fanfarroneó el chico de cabellos rubios, con una mueva engreída.

-Sí, y nadie entiende como paso- Dijo Sasuke maliciosamente.

-¡Hey, Teme, que quieres decir con eso! Soy tan guapo e inteligente como cualquiera. Además, no te creas la gran cosa, que tu ni siquiera tienes pareja- Le molesto, mientras saltaba sobre él con un falso aire de amenaza.

-¡Salte de encima, idiota! Y yo si tengo con quien ir. Sakura. Quizás no se lo haya dicho, pero es obvio que ella lo sabe- Volviendo la vista hacia el juego de la tele, no vio las incrédulas miradas de sus amigos, quienes hasta ese momento habían dudado del _Gran Ego del Uchiha_.

-Te tienes bastante confianza.- Susurro Naruto- Pero bueno, eso quiere decir que todos iremos. ¡Ah Gaara! ¿Tú iras con alguien?- Le preguntó intrigado.

Maldición, otra vez recordó el sueño. Gaara se había prometido dejar eso atrás, pero no había momento en el que no pensara en el. Y lo peor de todo, es que en la tarde cuando con Sasuke salían de la tienda deportiva, se habían topado con Matsuri. Y para su mala suerte, se había comportado como un idiota; todo nervioso y patético. Por suerte Uchiha era lo suficientemente discreto para no molestar, pero cuando iban hacia la casa de Naruto, no paró en lanzarle esas típicas miraditas molestas.

-…- No dispuesto a responder, aparento estar muy atento al partido, pero capto la mirada de Sasuke, quien como Naruto, le insistían una respuesta.- No lo sé- Siempre sincero, evitó cualquier comentario y se acomodó frente al televisor.

-He ¿Por qué te pones nervioso?- Molestó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Si, Gaara, estas como sudado- Naruto, enseguida notó que Sasuke sabía algo, ya que él nunca molestaba por molestar.

-No, no lo estoy- Cerrando los ojos, intento serenarse, pero al abrirlos, noto como los tres chicos le miraban con una estúpida expresión.- ¿Qué?- Les preguntó al borde del enojo.

-Nada- Respondieron los tres al unísono. Sonriendo, comenzaron a acercarse a él y a acosarlo con la mirada.

-Si tienen algo que decir, díganlo- Les recomendó, pretendiendo estar calmado.

-¿Por qué tan alterado Gaara? ¿Es que acaso no nos estás diciendo algo?- Le pregunto con ingenuidad Naruto- Sasuke. Tu, por alguna casualidad sabes algo- Le preguntó con unos ojos inocentes.

-Emm… ¿Sé algo Gaara?- Picó el pelinegro. Gaara, con una notable vena en el cuello, estaba a punto de estallar.

-No. No sabes nada- Respondió mecánicamente controlado.

-¿En serio? Pues verán, mientras salíamos de una tienda del centro, nos encontramos con la amiga de Temari. ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah, Matsuri! Y nuestro amigo acá- Continuo pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Se puso algo… Nervioso. ¿O me equivoco, Gaara?- El pelirrojo, sintiéndose irremediablemente avergonzado, estalló.

-¡Bien! ¡Quiero ir con Matsuri! ¿Hay algún problema?- _Tonta muchacha_, por su culpa le pasaban estas desagradables cosas. Según lo que recordaba, desde que él era un simple niño que no tenía un ataque así, descargando su ira y frustración con el resto. Pero hoy en día, que estaba, de cierta manera, recuperado se había mantenido sereno, siempre controlándose, pero ahora, por culpa de esos extraños pensamientos había estallado. Bueno, y cómo olvidar que también era culpa de Matsuri, y de sus tontos amigos.

-No. Ninguno- Respondió Shikamaru, para luego estirarse en la cama de Naruto, mientras que este, tranquilo comenzó a comer de su ramen; y Sasuke, indiferente, se concentro en el partido.

_¿Qué diablos había pasado?,_ se preguntó Gaara. Bueno, lo que sea que haya sido, al menos había servido para hacerle saber que de verdad quería llevar al baile a Matsuri.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

De verdad no saben lo agradecida que estoy al saber que han llegado hasta esta parte. Sé que la historia es un tanto cliché, y que no es exactamente profunda, pero de verdad intente dar lo mejor. Yo soy una primeriza por aquí, así que estoy totalmente dispuesta a aceptar consejos y criticas de cualquier tipo, excepto insultos, por supuesto, ya que creo firmemente en el respeto mutuo.

Sin nada mas que agregar, salvo agradecer de nuevo la oportunidad

**Saluda y se Despide Jav esperando cualquier señal de vida**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia son de estricta propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia solo fue creada sin fines de lucros. **

**Parejas: **_GaaMarsu, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaIno._

_**Aquí vuelvo con la segunda parte que anteriormente dije que sería subida este día de San Valentín.**_

¡Feliz día del Amor a Todos!

* * *

**.C**omplicada Invitació**n.**

By

**Jav**

**.**

-¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará?- Preguntó insegura mirándose titubeante al espejo.

-Por supuesto. Ha estado casi todo el fin de semana en la casa de Naruto con sus amigos, lo que quiere decir que esta acostumbrado a ver hombre sucios con ropa mal oliente, por lo que cuando llegue y te vea así, al fin caerá.- Dijo satisfecha Temari, mientras daba los últimos retoques al simple, pero bello vestido de Matsuri.

La jovencita, sonrojada, veía al espejo su figura reflejada, la cual la presentaba con un ligero vestido verde que se pegaba a sus curvas; curvas que no eran muy prominentes, pero al menos tenía. En realidad, le gustaba como le quedaba, pero le avergonzaba la idea de que Gaara la viera así.

Era un común domingo en la tarde, y el hermano de su amiga llegaría en un rato más después de pasar el fin de semana con sus amigos. Lo había extrañado bastante, pero se reconfortaba con pensar que lo vería en unas cuantas horas.

-Temari-San ¿Me podría traer un vaso de agua?- Le pidió, debido a las indicaciones de la mayor de que mientras trajera puesto ese atuendo no podría hacer nada, excepto pestañar y caminar como si estuviera flotando.

-Bien.- Respondió, antes de partir hacia la planta baja.

Matsuri, intranquila comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. No le gustaba para nada este plan, pero al menos intentaría hacer algo. Es decir, faltaban cinco días para el baile y Gaara no le había dado ninguna insinuación de que quisiera ir con ella. Bueno, el viernes cuando se habían encontrado en la tarde lo había notado extraño. Se había comportado distante y cortante. Le evitaba, y no entendía por qué, además el chico que estaba al lado de él, un apuesto pelinegro, miraba a Gaara con una engreída sonrisa y no le gusto.

No entendía nada, pero dudaba seriamente de que alguna vez Gaara la tomara en cuenta, no tenían muchos años de separación, solo un curso los distanciaba, pero aun así él nunca la había mirado con esa expresión que ponen los chicos cuando están locos por una mujer. Incomoda, intento ponerse bien el vestido. Se puso frente al espejo y se vio. El traje le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, pero no alcanzaba a verse vulgar. En un momento escuchó un fuerte sonido tras de ella, como si algo pesado cayera.

Volteó y vio a Gaara parado en el quicio de la puerta. Pero no le perturbo su expresión, si no como la miraba; d_onde_ la mirada. Los pálidos ojos del chico, se movían de arriba a abajo por su cuerpo. ¡Oh Dios, había funcionado!

-Gaara-Sempai, creí que llegaría más tarde- Le comentó sonrojada. Evitando su mirada, volteó hacia el espejo y se ordenó el vestido.

-Tengo un examen mañana- Le contestó sereno.

-Temari me contó que estuviste con los chicos este fin de semana en el apartamento de Naruto-sempai, y….bueno, yo….Temari me dijo que llegarías entrada la noche, pero aun es tarde o temprano…me refiero a que, estamos aún en el atardecer, faltan horas para la noche…. Y yo, bueno, me voy a quedar a cenar, en realidad tu hermana y yo la preparamos, especialmente yo, no creo que este muy buena, pero he estado prácticamente asíque esperamos que este comestible…- Matsuri, increíblemente nerviosa, no pudo detener las miles de palabras que comenzaban a salir por su boca. Hablaba y hablaba y ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta del rumbo de la conversación. La jovencita, indecisa avanzó hacia él- ¿Te ayudo con el bolso?-

- No. Esta bien yo puedo- Contestó con rapidez. Gaara, un tanto ensimismado le miraba- Ese vestido es de Temari-

-¡Ah! Si, ella, bueno, ella me dijo que ya no le quedaba asíque me lo dio. No creo que me vea muy bien, pero al menos puedo salir a la calle sin verme patética- Comentó sonriendo con amabilidad. El pelirrojo, sintiéndose extrañadamente acalorado, carraspeó y volteó el rostro para evitar quedarse viendo esa hermosa sonrisa como un idiota.

-Yo, yo no creo que te veas mal- Carraspeando tomo su mochila y partió a su cuarto. Aun no estaba preparado para enfrentar sus sentimientos. Y que llevara puesto ese vestido no le ayudaba demasiado. Se veía tan linda. Tan hermosa. _Maldición_, se dijo al lanzar sus cosas al piso. De verdad quería invitarla al baile, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. En realidad había sido una basura decirle a Naruto que solo se lo dijera a Hinata. Claramente no era tan fácil como sonaba.

**.**

Como cualquier lunes por la mañana, todos los estudiantes, fastidiados de que la semana recién comenzara, caminaban agotados por los pasillos para llegar a sus respectivas clases. El día, como si quiera poner de su parte, amanecía soleado con una temperatura perfecta que no acaloraba, pero tampoco enfriaba.

Con pruebas, tareas y molestos profesores, las horas pasaban con tranquilidad. La hora del almuerzo, silenciosa llegó y alertó a ciertas jovencitas.

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Arriba el poder femenino!- Gritó Ino antes de empujar a Sakura para que corriera detrás del pelirrojo, que recién había salido del salón, por fortuna, completamente solo. La pelirrosa, resignada corrió para alcanzarlo.

-¡Gaara-San!- Le llamó cuando se encontraban en el patio alejados lo suficiente de los oídos curiosos.

-…- Volteó hacia quien le llamaba y para su sorpresa se encontró con la enamorada de Sasuke.

-Gaara-San, te quería pedir algo- Dijo con rapidez intentando reprimir las ganas de callarse y arrancar del lugar. Tragando con fuerza, respiró y se preparó. Gaara, calmado esperaba a que continuara, y es que en realidad le intrigaba lo que quisiera decir la chica, ya que nunca había cambiado muchas palabras con ella.

-Yo me… Emm, preguntaba si… Bueno, Gaara-San ¿Le gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- Preguntó con sus ojos brillantes y una titubeante sonrisa.

Impresionado, choqueado, paralizado. Esas eran las características que explicaban el estado del pelirrojo que no tenía ni idea de que ocurría allí. ¿Por qué Sakura, una linda chica que siempre había estado detrás de Sasuke, le pedía a él que fuera al baile? Viéndola, se veía tan decidida e incluso atemorizada. En realidad le gusto su personalidad, tenía coraje y fortaleza. No cualquiera se acercaría de la nada a un chico y le pediría algo así como una cita. Al menos él no se atrevía a decírselo a Matsuri. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que no importaba la respuesta, si no las agallas para hacer la pregunta. Renovado, sonrió y miro a Sakura que de inmediato se sonrojo. _Que linda sonrisa_, pensó la pelirrosa esperando una respuesta. Gaara, un poco extrañado, también pensó en Sasuke; ya le cobraría las veces que lo molestó el fin de semana.

-Lo siento Sakura-San, pero yo ya tengo pareja- Le contestó con una mirada suave. Calmado y tranquilo no espero una contestación, si no que partió hacia al lado sur del edificio. Buscaría a Matsuri y se lo diría.

Caminando por los pasillos, veía como la mayoría de las chicas lo miraban como embobadas, quizás les extrañaba que un chico de último año apareciera por ahí. Al fondo del pasillo divisó a un pequeño grupo de muchachitas y de inmediato distinguió el cabello de ella. Acercándose sigilosamente, le pidió en un susurro que lo acompañara.

Matsuri, nerviosa y curiosa, caminaba tras de él con todas las miradas de sus compañeros siguiéndola. Junto con el joven caminaron hacia el patio trasero y ahí se sentaron en una solitaria banca.

-¿Le pasó algo a Temari?- L preguntó un tanto preocupada, es decir, si algo hubiera pasado su misma amiga le hubiera marcado, pensó un poco asustada.

-No- Contestó escueto- Matsuri, ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- Listo. Ya lo había dicho, ahora solo dependía de ella. _Maldición, ¿Y qué tal si ella decía que no?_

Matsuri, impactada se limito a mirarlo_. Esto es una broma_, pensó atontada. Tenía que serlo, es decir, asombrada vio de frente al chico, y vislumbro inseguridad. _Maldición, es verdad_. Pero, por qué. ¿Por qué ella? Ella no era para nada especial, es decir, su cuerpo era el de una niña, su personalidad era un asco. _Ello no era nadie_. No se comparaba con la perfección del pelirrojo sentado a su lado.

Nerviosa y confundida, no sentía a sus piernas. No tenía ni idea de adonde se había ido su capacidad de hablar. Su corazón, casi salvaje golpeaba su pecho; ella lo escuchaba y de seguro él también. Temblando, junto sus manos y trato de responder. Dios, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad frente a sus ojos y ella no podía decir nada.

-Si no quieres…- Gaara, al ver que Matsuri se veía ida y no decía nada, quiso adelantarse a los hechos. Matsuri era una joven linda y agradable, ¿Por qué razón iría con él? Quizás tenía miles de ofertas más...

-Y-yo… Si Gaara-Sempai. Me encantaría ir contigo- Respondió completamente sonrojada luego de unos minutos en silencio. Sonriendo tiernamente, le miro con todo el amor que le guardaba. El joven, un poco intimidado por su expresión, y francamente medio sorprendido por su respuesta, se limito a asentir.

-Te paso a bu-

-No. Temari me ayudara a vestirme, así que, podemos irnos desde tu casa- Interrumpió decidida. Aun un poco avergonzada, seguía escuchando como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza_. Quizás me dé un paro cardiaco,_ se dijo mirando al piso.

-Bien.- Sin nada más que decir, Gaara partió hacia su salón, dejando a Matsuri con miles de preguntas dentro de su cabeza.

**.**

-¿Te rechazó?- Repitió incrédula Ino.

-Sí. Dijo que ya tenía pareja- Le respondió desanimada. No es que le apenara el rechazo del pelirrojo, pero ya faltaban cuatro días para el baile y casi todo el mundo tenía con quien ir, exceptuándola a ella.

-A-animo Sakura, ya verás que iras con alguien g-genial- Le animó Hinata con una tierna sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está tu novio?- Le preguntó Ino. Hinata, no acostumbrada a que llamaran a Naruto su novio, se sonrojó violentamente.

-E-esta con los c-chicos en las canchas-

**.**

Mientras, los jóvenes se encontraban practicando en los patios, más específicamente Sasuke haciendo maniobras con la pelota; Naruto le ayudaba poniéndose en el arco. Y por último, Shikamaru veía indiferente el juego, acostado en una banca con ambos brazos tras su cabeza.

Tranquilos disfrutaban de las agradables temperaturas del día, hasta que el pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Hey Gaara! ¿Dónde estabas?- Llamó Naruto saliéndose de la cancha para correr hacia su amigo. Gaara, con calma tomo asiento junto al pelinegro que se enderezo para escuchar.

-Por ahí- Respondió. En realidad no quería ocultarles que iría con Matsuri, pero quería tener su pequeña venganza contra Sasuke.

-¿Por ahí, eh?- Replicó burlonamente el arrogante Uchiha. Gaara, sonriendo imperceptiblemente levanto la vista.

-Si… Es que Sakura me hizo abrir los ojos- Les comentó con un aire indiferente. Los tres chicos, sobre todo Sasuke, lo miraron interrogante. Frunciendo el ceño, el pelinegro se acercó amenazadoramente hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto intrigado el rubio. Curioso y un poco divertido por la cara de Sasuke, se sentó junto a Gaara y le miro con insistencia.

-Sí, gracias a ella invite a Matsuri al baile- Les contó neutral. Casi de inmediato Sasuke suspiro aliviado, pero antes de que se recuperara, Gaara se paro junto a él.- Es curioso Sasuke, porque tú dijiste que irías con Sakura, pero ella acaba de invitarme; claro que la rechacé por Matsuri- Termino con una sonrisa inocente. Shikamaru y Naruto miraban la escena asombrados, primero por el hecho de que la pelirrosa invitara a Gaara, y segundo, por la reacción vengativa que estaba adoptando con el pelinegro de quien comenzó a nacer una peligrosa y gruesa vena desde su cuello. Sasuke, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, caminó rumbo al edificio a grandes pasos.

-¡Esa fue buena, de veras!- Felicitó Naruto.

-Y lo gracioso es que de verdad Sakura me invito- Les confesó con su expresión normal. Tan sereno e imperturbable como siempre, se encamino hacia la cancha para practicar un poco con la pelota. Los dos chicos restantes, aun un poco asombrados por la reciente confesión, fueron a jugar un poco, y es que el pelinegro quizás tardara unas cuantas horas.

**.**

-¿Qué trajeron de almuerzo?- Preguntaba la pelirrosa a sus amigas.- Mi mamá me mando algo raro, miren- Les indicó destapando su cajita para que vieran su contenido. Ambas amigas con una mueca de asco, retrocedieron y accedieron a compartir su comida con Sakura.

Las tres chicas, murmurando de vez en cuando chismes y comentarios graciosos, comían en paz sus alimentos. Ino, contándoles una divertida anécdota, dejo a la mitad su discurso cuando diviso a un imponente pelinegro entrando al salón.

Sasuke, sin intercambiar palabras, tomo con fuerza el brazo de la muchachita pelirrosa, quien en seguida intento desgarrase de su brazo.- ¡Suéltame! Sasuke, lo digo en serio- El resto de los compañeros, asombrados veían como la chica era arrastrada por el Uchiha menor hacia el pasillo, curiosos intentaron espiar, pero al salir ya no había nadie. Hinata e Ino, mudas de la impresión decidieron esperar la declaración de Sakura.

Unos metros más allá, en un uno de los pasillos más alejados y oscuros, dos figuras se divisaban. Una, bastante grande y a la vista poderosa afirmaba de la cintura a la otra figura más menuda y frágil frente a él.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Enojada y totalmente confundida, Sakura intento por todos los medios escapar de la prisión de los brazos de Sasuke, quien parecía mirarla con sangre en los ojos. La jovencita, un poco intimidada por la intensa mirada, se abrazo contra la pared.

-Eres una molestia- Espetó duramente Sasuke, antes de acercarse a la chica y besarla con fuerza. Sakura, anonadada se limito a recibir el beso. No era la primera vez que el pelinegro la sorprendía así, pero ahora parecía distinto, como si la estuviera castigando o algo así. Sasuke, impetuoso movía sus labios contra los de la chica. El joven, furioso con ella, la empujo hacia la pared y la tomo con fuerza por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

-S-Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa?- Logro decir cuando él comenzó a descender sus labios por su cuello. Sasuke, ensimismado en su tarea, pasaba con sensualidad sus labios por el cremoso cuello de la muchacha, quien a punto de colapsar intento empujar al chico. Juntando toda su fuerza bruta, lo impulsó hacia atrás anteponiendo sus brazos para que no acercara nuevamente.- Esta bien, dime qué sucede- Le reclamó con una dura expresión.

-Eres una molestia- Repitió con el rencor empañando sus palabras.

-"Eres una molestia" "Eres una molestia"- Con burla le devolvió el insulto- Es lo único que sabes decir; si viniste a decirme esas tonterías, me voy- Molesta se encamino hacia su salón.

-Invitaste a Gaara- Reprochó de repente. Sakura, impresionada volteo hacia él, pero Sasuke miraba indiferente la pared.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso? ¿El que sea tu amigo me lo prohíbe?- Una parte de ella le alegraba que él reaccionara, pero la otra le molestaba su actitud ¿Es acaso no podía actuar como un regular hombre celoso?

-Se supone que irías conmigo- Ronco, parecía decir las palabras como si fueran ensayadas.

-¡Ya! Disculpa, pero ¿Acaso me invitaste? ¿Te acercaste y me dijiste, quieres ir al baile, Sakura? ¡No, no lo hiciste!-

Sasuke, que antes y apenas podía controlar su furia, ahora sonrió con arrogancia. Con un paso lento se acerco a Sakura, quien le miro confundida. Frente a ella, le paso los brazos por la cintura y pego su frente al de ella.

-Sakura, ven al baile conmigo- La joven, tremendamente sorprendida por el brusco cambio de humor del pelinegro, pensó en su respuesta. Por supuesto seria que sí, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Era la primera vez que el Uchiha se comportaba tan suave e incluso tierno con ella. Y ahora que la abrazaba con ternura, le miraba expectante y le hipnotizaba con su aliento, le costaba bastante razonar. El chico de ojos carbón, le acarició con sus labios, lo que hizo que Sakura hiciera corto circuito.

-C-claro- Embobada. Esa era la única palabra que describía el estado de la chica, quien pestañando con rapidez, logro recuperarse- ¿Ves, acaso fue tan difícil?- Riendo, le paso los brazos por el cuello y sin esperar, se besaron.

Para Sasuke, ellos dos eran pareja; no había necesidad de decírselo a ella, ya que sabía que no importa qué, Sakura le seria fiel. Sabía que en la escuela decían que él era un mujeriego que salía todos los días con distintas chicas, pero la realidad era que llevaba un par de años tratando de tener a la pelirrosa, quien hace solo unos meses había accedido estar con él, a pesar de que sabía que hace años estaba locamente enamorada por su persona. Sonrió sobre sus labios. Si, quizás ella no sabía que eran novios, pero que él lo supiera, era suficiente.

**.**

-¿Mañana tienen clases?- Preguntó una de la voces más femeninas y roncas del teléfono.

-Solo hasta mediodía, ya que de ahí en adelante los de último año, que son los encargados de la decoración, pidieron que la escuela estuviera vacía.- Respondió la voz más suave y aniñada. La chica, mientras veía un programa de televisión, hablaba con su amiga por teléfono.

-Ya veo, entonces te espero acá como a las cuatro de la tarde.- Le informó después de pensar por unos segundos.

-Pero si el baile es a la ocho- Le reclamó en seguida. Matsuri, un poco contrariada, pensaba que al menos podría dormir un poco por la tarde, pero si Temari la quería a las cuatro en su casa, a penas y podría almorzar.

-Por lo mismo. No creerás que en un par de horas estaremos listas. Además le dije a Shikamaru que me viniera a buscar a las siete, y con lo flojo que es, llegará como a las ocho y media.- Le comentó indiferente mientras elegía uno de sus abanicos para limpiarlo.

-Mm… Tienes razón- Respondió desanimada. Admitía que se alegraba enormemente al pensar que en la noche de mañana compartiría con Gaara, pero no sería ingenua pensando que él la había invitado porque le gustaba, o algo por estilo. En realidad, apostaba que como todos sus amigos irían con pareja, él también decidió asistir, y ¿Quién mejor, que alguien con quien ya tenía cierta confianza? Ese último pensamiento logro animarle un poco. Al menos era lo suficientemente cercana para ser parte de su reducido círculo. Pero aquello no era suficiente. Matsuri quería agradarle como mujer, no como una simple amiga.

Por lo cual, el día de mañana seria de los más especial, ya que sería la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a Gaara que ella ya no era una mera niña. Quizás él fuera a estar molesto y fastidiado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de eventos, pero ella intentaría animarlo y sacarle una mínima sonrisa. Se vestiría bonita e intentaría deslumbrarlo. De seguro no se vería tan despampanante como algunas de las compañeras de él, pero se esforzaría al máximo.

-¿Hola? ¿Matsuri, me escuchas?- Llamó con insistencia Temari desde la otra línea.

-L-lo siento Temari-San, me quede pensando-

-Ya no importa. Bueno, me tengo que dormir, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió con rapidez. La jovencita, agotada colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a apagar la luz y el televisor; mañana seria un día bastante movido y tenía que prepararse para ello. Sus amigas de la clase después de enterarse que iría con un chico de último año, le habían dado una serie de consejos para atraer su atención, pero ella sabía que Gaara no era de aquellos que caían por un bonito vestido, o por hablar sensual al oído. Por supuesto que lo intentaría, pero sabía que no funcionaria. Suspirando, solo intento dormir.

**.**

-¡Ya cállense mocosos!- Gritó la mujer que se encontraba al frente del salón. Algunas de las chicas, como Sakura o Ino, entusiasmadas con la idea de que pronto saldrían, se encontraban charlando y riendo con sus compañeras organizando ideas de cómo vestirse más rápido o como conseguir que sus citas le prestaran más atención. Ino, un poco desanimada había acordado ir con Kiba, quien encantado acepto su invitación, pero aun así no le alegraba del todo ya que había escuchado que Sai iría con una chica de su paralelo.

La rubia mujer de coletas, impaciente, apretó los dientes y miro con una expresión envenenada a los chicos- ¡O se callan o cancelo el baile-

Como si hubieran apretado un botón automático, todos los estudiantes se quedaron petrificados en sus puestos. Mirando hacia al frente vieron la mueca retorcida de la directora Tsunade, que con ambas manos a la cintura pidió silenciosamente permiso al maestro del momento para tomar la palabra.

-¡Escuchen bien! Sus compañeros del curso paralelo son los encargados de la decoración, lo que quiere decir que ustedes limpiaran- Ya cuando comenzó una protesta colectiva, la mujer continuó- Nada de alegatos. Lo que quiero decir es que ustedes serán quienes se quedaran hasta que todo termine para dejar el gimnasio en impecables condiciones ¿Quedo claro?- Ordenó. Cuando ya Naruto estaba a punto de protestar, Tsunade lo miro con sangre en los ojos. El rubio, asustado se pego a su silla.-Eso es todo. ¡Ah, antes que me olvide, cuando suene el timbre en unos minutos, no hagan mucho escándalo!- Les advirtió saliendo del aula.

El profesor, viendo de reojo el reloj, decidió que les daría tiempo libre a los jóvenes, quienes no tardaron en retomar sus conversaciones.

-¿Ya tienes vestido?- Preguntó alarmada la rubia a su amiga pelirrosa.

-Claro. Lo fui a comprar ayer en la tarde con Hinata.- Le comentó mientras le sonreía a la de ojos pálidos.

-¡Ah! Ustedes dos tienen tanta suerte. Ambas irán con el chico que les gusta- Suspiró desconforme. Sus ojos azules, desprovistos de su especial brillo, voltearon deprimidos hacia la ventana. Hinata y Sakura, preocupadas se miraron.

-No tienes porque ponerte así, cerda. Además, por lo que escuché, la chica con la que va Sai, prácticamente se invito sola, asíque hay bastantes posibilidades de que esté toda la noche pendiente de ti… - Le comento dándole ánimos. Yamanaka, ya más contenta con esa información, sonrió coqueta. Sakura soltó una risa impresionada al ver la rápida recuperación de su amiga, quien ahora miraba embobada su cabello. Hinata, sonrojada miraba de reojo a su novio quien como siempre, hablaba escandalosamente con sus amigos.

-¡Podríamos arrendar una limosina, de veras!- Propuso animado el rubio a los chicos de su alrededor. Gaara, mirando por la ventana, volteó interrogativo hacia su amigo, mientras que Sasuke suspiró aburrido.

-Arriéndala tu solo, dobe- El Uchiha sabía que esta noche tendría suerte con su chica, así que por nada del mundo compartiría el mismo aire que el atolondrado rubio que le miraba ahora fastidiado.

-Solo era una idea teme, no es para que te pongas así- Le reclamó con sus brazos cruzados. Aburrido, el chico de ojos azules intentó localizar con la mirada a la muchacha de cabellos azulados, pero cuando la encontró vio que ella también le miraba, por lo que ambos no pudieron evitar bajar los ojos sonrojados. Nervioso, no quiso demostrar que estaba avergonzado, por lo que con rapidez volteó hacia el más holgazán de los cuatro para distraerse.

-Oye Shikamaru, ¿Y al final como invitaste a Temari-San?- Gaara, al oír la pregunto volteó los ojos en una actitud cansada, mientras que el pelinegro se dispuso a responder.

-En realidad ella se invito sola- Le contó despreocupado. Efectivamente así había pasado. Hace unos días atrás, cuando Nara fue a visitar a su novia, ésta comenzó a regañarlo y reclamarle por no ser un novio más atento. Iracunda, la rubia le había, literalmente, exigido que la llevara al baile de su escuela. Por supuesto que toda la cuadra se había enterado gracias a los gritos de la mujer.

-¡Así que todos tenemos pareja, de veras!- Concluyó alegre Naruto. Los otros tres chicos se limitaron a sonreír cansados por la actitud tan inconveniente del rubio.

**.**

-Matsuri quédate quieta- Reprendió impaciente Temari. Ambas chicas, acomodadas frente al gran espejo del baño más grande de la casa de los Sabaku no, intentaban maquillarse, o mejor dicho, la joven mujer intentaba retocar el pálido rostro de la jovencita, que hundida en los nervios, parecía no respirar. –Te juro que no dolerá- Le prometió refiriéndose al maquillaje para los ojos.

-Pero es que… El lápiz parece tan puntiagudo… ¿Qué pasa si se mete a mi ojo?- Replicó alarmada Matsuri, quien nunca antes en su vida se había pintado el rostro. Temari, fastidiada, afirmó con fuerza la nuca de la chica y se dispuso a pintar solo las puntas para no incomodarla más de lo que estaba.

El reloj más cercano de la habitación marcaba ya las siete y media de la tarde, lo que quería decir que en menos de una hora más se daría por comenzada la fiesta de San Valentín. Ambas chicas, ya vestidas y maquilladas, solo necesitaban retocarse el rostro para estar listas, pero desde que habían puesto un pie dentro del baño, Matsuri se había acobardado.

-¿Quieres llamar la atención de Gaara?- le preguntó duramente. La jovencita sentada delante de ella le miro con inocencia. _¡Por supuesto que quería! pero_… ¿Por qué tenía que embellecerse con esas extrañas cosas?

-Si- Respondió desanimada, como si esa respuesta la sentenciara a muerte. La mayor, sonriendo con triunfo, pintó lentamente los labios de la chica con un rosa suave que apenas se diferenciaba con su verdadero color.

-Tienes lindo tono de piel, así que no necesitas tanto maquillaje.- Finalizó guardando con cuidado cada instrumento. Matsuri, abriendo con cuidado los ojos quedó ligeramente animada con la imagen que le mostraba el espejo. Se veía mayor. Madura. Linda. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió aliviada.

-Gaara debe de estar esperándote abajo. Quedara impresionado, te ves hermosa- Le animó con una tierna sonrisa. Matsuri, sonrojada se retoco en el espejo.

-Gracias-

-Bueno, voy a buscar mi bolso, tú si quieres baja.-Le recomendó saliendo de la habitación.

Matsuri, nerviosa se sostenía el vestido entre sus manos. _Tienes que bajar_, se dijo firme. _No tienes nada que temer_, se animo. Un ligero vestido verde oscuro le cubría su cuerpo. Con un escote mediano, podía presumir sus atributos sin llegar a parecer indecente. Le llegaba a la rodilla y la falda tenia un ligero corte en el muslo derecho.

Respirando una y otra vez, se toco su liso cabello y se encamino hacia las escaleras. Paso a paso, se preparaba.

Cuando sus medianos tacones tocaron piso firme, se topo con la sala en donde se encontraba Gaara dándole la espalda, mientras parecía arreglar las estanterías de música. Se veía tan guapo con ese traje. No era un esmoquin en su totalidad ya que llevaba una camisa marrón debajo, pero aun así… Matsuri quedo con la boca abierta y con los cables de su cerebro desconectados. Impresionada por lo divino que se veía soltó un enamorado suspiro que atrajo la atención del pelirrojo.

Gaara, de inmediato volteó y se quedo con la palabra en la boca. La supuesta niña que se juntaba con su hermana casi a diario, había desaparecido en su totalidad. Frente a él, con un espectacular vestido, un sencillo peinado y un suave maquillaje, había una total mujer. Tan hermosa. _Tan perfecta._

-T-tu ya estás listo- Dijo Matsuri intentando romper el hielo. Gaara de un momento a otro le había quedado mirando como si fuera otra persona y no le había gustado, ya que se supone que tendría que haber quedado maravillado o embobado, no confundido. _Nada me sale bien_, pensó deprimida. Lentamente se acerco a él, y espero su respuesta.

-Si- Le dijo luego de carraspear. Para distraerse vio la hora y comprobó que era las ocho menos diez. Lo cual era perfecto, ya que si se iban en estos momentos, podrían llegar cortésmente tarde. Con Temari no habría problema, ya que el señor Nara le había prestado el auto a su hijo, por lo que Shikamaru sería el encargado de movilizar a la mayor.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó ella titubeante.

Se limito a asentir y apunto de avanzar hasta la puerta principal, sintió como Matsuri se le pegaba al brazo. Nervioso y sin saber qué hacer, se encamino hacia su auto.

Matsuri, alentándose, se prometió que esta noche haría todo lo que le habían aconsejado sus amigas. Le sonreiría con frecuencia. Lo ignoraría de vez en cuando. Trataría de sacarle un poco de celos, y lo rozaría constantemente. Sabía que nada de eso funcionaria, pero al menos podría decirle a Temari que había hecho de todo.

El viaje en auto había sido especialmente incomodo, ya que Gaara no sabía qué decir, y Matsuri pensaba en su modo de actuar. El joven, de manera inconsciente conducía con lentitud para prolongar el viaje, por lo que a las ocho y media estaban entrando a los territorios de la escuela. El estacionamiento, extrañamente lleno, a penas y tenia espacio para un carro más, pero Gaara, maniobrando encontró un sitio cercano a la entrada.

-Matsuri- Le llamo antes de que la chica se bajara- Mi clase tiene que ordenar el gimnasio asíque me quedare hasta más tarde. ¿Te quedas conmigo o te irás con alguien más?- A pesar de que la pregunta se refería a si quería esperarlo mientras él limpiaba, Matsuri, creyó ver un pequeño brillo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. El chico, rígido y frío esperaba su respuesta, creyendo que ningún halito de inseguridad brotaba de su piel.

-Por supuesto me quedaré contigo- Le contestó sonriente.

Gaara, sin entender por qué, cerró brevemente los ojos aliviado. Recuperando rápidamente la compostura, salió del auto y espero a que muchacha lo alcanzara. Con uno al lado del otro, ingresaron al gimnasio, quedando impresionados con la decoración. Todo estaba cubierto de rojo y rosa. Corazones y cupidos colgaban desde el techo. Letreros y pequeñas citas románticas se encontraban escritas en las mesas, elegantemente adornadas.

-¡Guau! Esta muy bello- Admitió Matsuri, agarrada fuertemente al brazo derecho del chico, que se limito a admirar el sonrojado rostro de la jovencita. Se veía tan linda y tierna así. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar de los expresivos ojos de Matsuri. La chica, asombrada, vio como él sonreía. _Bueno, al menos le había sacado una mueca,_ pensó satisfecha.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- Le preguntó Gaara para distraerla.

-S-si- Respondió enseguida. El chico, sin hacerse esperar, fue a buscar unos vasos para beber, mientras que la muchacha controlaba su desbocada respiración.

**.**

-S-Sasuke-Kun- Gimió suavemente la chica, mientras sentía como el joven le pasaba gentilmente las manos por la cintura. La pelirrosa, atrevida le devolvió con pasión el beso, mientras que el Uchiha la empotraba más a la pared. Se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que a unos metros más allá, se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de San Valentín.

Los jóvenes, ocultos en una oscura esquina, se protegían de miradas curiosas mientras se deleitaban el uno del otro. El, impaciente pasó las manos por los muslos de la joven, quien escandalizada fue consciente de donde se encontraban.

-S-Sasuke-Kun, d-detente- Pidió acalorada. El, pretendiendo no escucharla continúo besándola con ardor. –A-alguien puede venir.- Con fuerza y un poco avergonzaba, lo empujó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó con la respiración entrecortada. Sasuke, con la vista un poco nublada y con los labios entreabiertos, le miraba impaciente.

-Deberíamos irnos Sasuke-Kun, alguien podría vernos aquí- Le pidió sonrojada. No es que no quisiera estar con él, pero la simple idea de que alguien los descubriera la hundía de la vergüenza.

-Hmp- Sasuke, sin ánimos de discutir, tomó la mano que la jovencita le ofrecía y juntos se encaminaron al centro del gimnasio en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile.

Nada más poner un pie en medio del establecimiento, el fuerte sonido de la música golpeó sus oídos. Ambos chicos, con los ojos entrecerrados veían como sus compañeros de clases y demás, bailaban como maniacos al ritmo de la canción. El pelinegro, fastidiado y molesto, pensó en dirigirse a un lugar menos plagado de tontos, mientras que Sakura sonriente veía como algunas chicas le miraban con pura envidia. Satisfecha se pego al brazo de su acompañante, apoyándose amorosamente a su hombro. Sasuke, extrañado le miro, y cuando vio su sonrisa suspiró molesto. _Es tan obvia_, pensó mientras caminaban, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustara complacerla. En un rápido movimiento, alzo el rostro de la chica y le dio un simple y suave beso que dejaría en claro con quien estaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura, emocionada se pegó aun más a su costado. Alegre volteó hacia sus alrededores, esperando ver alguna cara conocida. Y ahí, pegados a la mesa de comida se encontraba la más reciente pareja de la escuela; Hinata y Naruto, ambos sonrojados y riendo se servían algunos de los bocadillos allí dispuestos, o mejor dicho, Uzumaki devoraba los alimentos ahí ordenados. La pelirrosa rió con suavidad.

En realidad estaba bastante contenta por sus dos amigos; Hinata era demasiado tímida cuando se encontraba cerca del rubio, pero no dudaba que con los días y los meses, el amor que sentía hacia su novio vencería y no se comportaría tan avergonzada. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto, aunque no lo pareciera era bastante atolondrado en lo que se refería a la linda Hyuuga. Bastaba con mirarlo para saber que a penas y podía dejar de babear cuando la miraba.

Desviando su vista, se encontró con Ino, quien aburrida escuchaba el parloteo de su castaño acompañante.

-Sasuke-Kun, yo voy y vuelvo ¿Vale?- Con un paso rápido y una mirada preocupada se acercó a la hermosa joven de rubios cabellos.

-Ino ¿Me acompañas?- Le preguntó intentando salvarla. La chica, alegre y aliviada le sonrió.

Ambas caminaron hacia un lugar menos ruidoso para hablar.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Sakura

-Claro, solo estaba aburrida por los constantes halagos que le mandaba Kiba a su perro- Le comentó con un resoplido- Además… quiero que disimuladamente voltees hacia tu izquierda- Le dijo con una mirada triunfante. Sakura, con una ceja alzada, hizo lo que le pidió. Nada más voltear se topo con la cínica sonrisa de Sai. El chico, mirando en su dirección, no despegaba la vista de Ino.

-¡Guau! No para de mirarte- Le felicitó. Ino, pestañando coquetamente también le devolvía la sonrisa al extraño muchacho.

-Lo sé. Iré a hablar con él… ¿Cómo me veo?- Le preguntó cautelosa. Sakura, guiñándole el ojo la empujo para alentarla. Sakura, desde un punto alejado vio como su amiga, con un aire maduro y sensual se acerco a su objetivo. La pareja no tardo en charlar y reír, mientras que la chica no perdió oportunidad de tocarlo. Sakura, satisfecha partió en busca de su cita.

**.**

Nerviosa, observaba como diversas parejas bailaban en la colmada pista de baile; algunas de ellas coqueteaban simuladamente, repartiéndose caricias y besos durante los bailes, otras, más tímidas, intentaban mantener un mínimo de dos metros de distancia para así a penas rozar a su pareja durante alguna canción, y ya unas pocas, se ignoraban, prestando atención más a sus amigos que a la persona que los había acompañado.

Matsuri, con una risa nerviosa pensó que ella se encontraba entre los dos últimos grupos. Gaara hace ya rato que había desaparecido para buscar las bebidas, y con su mala suerte, podría jurar que lo vio hablando con sus amigos, asíque lo más probable era que ya no volviera.

Se sintió desilusionada con ese pensamiento; no es que tuviera grandes expectativas para esta noche, pero se podría decir que era su primera cita, por lo que si, cúlpenla, porque estaba emocionada, cúlpenla, porque dentro de ella, guardó la mínima esperanza de que algo podría ocurrir; no un beso, una declaración, o un osado abrazo, pero si un pequeño roca de manos, una discreta mirada, algo así, pero en vista de que su compañero ni siquiera aparecía, se escabulló por entre los estudiantes. Con la mirada un poco turbada intentó localizar a Temari para decirle que todo había fallado, que ya no se preocupara.

-¡Matsuri-Chan!- Escuchó tras de ella. Un poco contrariada volteó para encontrarse con un compañero de clase, Taro. En realidad era un chico bastante agradable, al cual conocía gracias a que tiempo atrás lo había ayudado a conseguir a su novia actual, una amiga de ella.- ¿Qué haces por aquí sola? Según lo que me dijo Akaya vendrías con un tipo de último año- Con una picara sonrisa, guiñó sus azules ojos y le dio un leve empujón, mientras que Matsuri se limitaba a reír con condescendencia, en realidad no se encontraba de humor para bromear, pero encontró que seria grosero dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Y dónde esta Akaya?- Preguntó con una sonrisa forzada. El chico junto a ella apuntó a un grupito de muchachas que reían entre ellas. Matsuri asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Taro, que la miraba sonriendo, de un momento a otro volteó la vista hacia detrás de ella para cambiar su expresión a una precavida y hasta avergonzada. Matsuri, curiosa volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Gaara que venía con dos vasos en sus manos. _De verdad fue a buscar refrescos,_ pensó abochornada al mismo tiempo que sentía sus mejillas enrojecer. Flotando en una nube le sonrió con ternura y recibió el vaso que él le ofrecía. Al alzar la vista esperó encontrarse con sus pálidos ojos, pero él miraba fijamente hacia atrás de ella.

-¡Oh! Gaara, él es Taro, un compañero de clases. Taro, él es Gaara, mi….él…el hermano de una amiga- Taro, intimidado sonrió temeroso alzando la mano; Gaara, internamente frustrado pensaba en el modo en que ella lo presentó. _¿El hermano de una amiga? _¿Qué se supone que era eso? ¿Un tipo de indirecta? Con una expresión serena tomó firmemente la mano del otro chico, quien adolorido abrió mínimamente la boca y retiro rápidamente su mano para restregarla simuladamente a su costado lo que logro sacar una minúscula mueca en el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh escuchen! Tengo que sacar a bailar a Akaya- Dijo el compañero de Matsuri cuando escuchó una popular canción, encontrando la excusa perfecta para alejarse de ese extraño chico que pareció disfrutar de su dolor. Gaara, sacando el aire que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo, volteó hacia Matsuri que se balanceaba al ritmo de la música. Ella, por otro lado, respiraba con irregularidad. Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, avergonzada, pero sobre todo, esperanzada_. El esta aquí, a mi lado,_ se repetía sin poder creerlo del todo. Echando un leve vistazo a las parejas que bailaban en la pista, volteó hacia Gaara, quien parecía horriblemente aburrido. Respirando profundamente, sacando pecho que le faltaba y girando con decisión, preguntó:

-Gaara ¿Te….tu, Gaara, quieres bailar…?- Impactado era decir poco sobre el estado de Gaara, quien con los labios semi abiertos no pudo articular palabra. _¿De verdad Matsuri le invitó a bailar?_ Tragando plomo, vio con atención el rostro escarlata de ella, quien le miraba con ansias. Sus pestañas más recargadas de lo normal, pestañeaban barriendo al mundo, sus labios suaves y rosados a la vista se encontraban cerrados pero aun así invitadores. Simuladamente miro a los que bailaban en la pista, para luego tomar delicadamente la mano de Matsuri, no sin antes dejar ambos vasos en una mesa cercana. Ambos, con el corazón bombeando avanzaron silenciosos. La canción era lenta, romántica, suave y extremadamente tierna. Gaara, sin saber muy bien como hacerlo, colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, mientras que Matsuri posicionaba su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro, apoyando sus manos tras el cuello de él, logrando rozar así unos cuantos cabellos. Gaara, inconscientemente acercó su rostro al cabello de ella, el cual desprendía un sutil aroma a fresas, colonia de niña y algo que no supo descifrar, pero le gustaba. Y mucho.

Matsuri, sintiendo como su corazón intentaba romper sus costillas, respiraba irregularmente sobre la pálida y tersa piel de el muchacho, enviándole involuntariamente potentes corrientes eléctricas. Sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de él, tan suaves, lisos y rojos; siempre había querido tocarlos, y ahora que por fin podía hacerlo, no podía quitar sus manos de encima. Gaara, enterrando su nariz en el cuero cabelludo de ella, se halló pensando en que no quería separarse. No quería que la canción finalizara. Embargado por un sentimiento que se negaba a pensar era desesperación, la abrazó; la abrazó con fuerza apretándola tiernamente contra él. Podía sentirlo todo, su corazón, su rostro, sus manos, su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y deseó que esto nunca terminara. _Solo un poco más, _pedían ambos.

**.**

Por otro lado, una tanto más alejados de donde se encontraba la pista de baile, se encontraba una pareja un tanto extraña. La joven, parecía ansiosa mirando de aquí para allá, como un perro buscando un hueso, mientras que su acompañante, mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos y una expresión que daban ganas de dormir.

-¡Hey, hey, ahí están!- Gritó discretamente entusiasmada mientras golpeaba el brazo derecho de su pareja.

-Bah, Temari, déjalos tranquilos…- Le respondió antes de soltar un bostezo, de verdad que el pelinegro tenía sueño, pero sabía por experiencia que si atrevía a quedarse dormido, no sobreviviría para ver un mañana, y todo eso gracias a las garras de la hermosa mujer que ahora le mandaba una envenenada mirada.

-Yo solo estoy supervisando. Gaara es muy tosco cuando se refiere al amor, y Matsuri es demasiado insegura como para pensar que él siente algo por ella- Informó firme. Temari, volteando se quedo mirando con una tierna sonrisa a la pareja que ahora bailaba en la pista. _De verdad se ven bien juntos_, pensó antes de sentir como Shikamaru la tomaba de la cintura. Sorprendida se fijó en él y lo vio sonreír con esa sonrisa tan perezosa y masculina de él, que siempre la hacia perder el control; ahora la situación no fue muy distinta, ya que Temari, sonriéndole con sensualidad tomó su mano y se lo llevó a un lugar más, _privado._

**.**

El baile, como cualquier fiesta de adolescentes, había transcurrido sin mayores precedentes que lo más normales, como por ejemplo, las típicas niñas que enojadas, lastimadas o decepcionadas salían corriendo hacia el baño dejando tras de ellas un camino de lagrimas, o también el nacimiento de nuevos romances, o el rompimiento de algunos más. Afortunadamente para las parejas del último curso, no hubieron mayores dramas, Naruto y Hinata, tímidos como ellos solos, se rezagaron en unos asientos para intentar entablar graciosas y suaves conversaciones, no sin privarse de vez en cuando de bailar alguna que otra canción que el rubio veía, de veras, entusiasmaba a su ahora novia. Sai e Ino, intentando enmendar las cosas, se habían deslizado hacia el patio, de donde se habían escuchado risas, gritos furiosos y por último, el silencio; claro que después de eso ya nadie los vio el resto de la noche. Sakura y Sasuke fueron, quizás, los que antes se habían retirado, demasiados ansiosos por estar en los brazos del otro, olvidando o restándole importancia al hecho de que debían quedarse a limpiar. Temari y Shikamaru, como dos niños, se habían quedado un rato en la fiesta discutiendo y jugueteando, pero cuando el calor comenzó a subir de temperatura, no titubearon en tomar el auto y partir a quién sabe dónde.

Cuando el reloj marcó la una de la mañana, los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse. Algunos planeando una post fiesta, otros simplemente pensaban en apoyar sus cabezas en algo cómodo y dormir. Algunos ya mas románticos, se retiraban para buscar un lugar privado para pasar con su pareja. Pero los de último año, o mejor dicho, la mínima cantidad de ellos, se quedaban en el gimnasio limpiando el desastre que ellos mismos habían dejado.

-¡Estoy cansado, de veras!- Exclamó Naruto mientras dejaba otra condenada silla en la esquina correspondiente. Hinata, entendiéndolo, sonrió con ternura mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?- Preguntó Matsuri a Gaara, quien se encontraba enrollando unos cupidos que colgaban del techo. El pelirrojo, haciéndose a un lado, le paso un pequeño montoncito para comenzar a trabajar. La jovencita, alegre por poder ayudar, le sonrió con entusiasmo. De verdad que estaba feliz, y es que esta noche había sido mágico. Después del tierno baile que habían compartido, en un acuerdo silencioso, decidieron no alejarse de otro, a donde iba uno, el otro lo seguía, excepto el baño, por supuesto. No es como si hubieran hablado mucho, pero Matsuri intento fijarse en todos sus gesto y expresiones, logrando aprender valiosas cosas, como por ejemplo que cruzaba los brazos cuando estaba de verdad concentrado, o que se miraba las manos cada vez que analizaba algo, también que fruncía levemente el labio antes de decir algo, movimiento que la atrajo toda la noche. Pero de lo que más estaba orgullosa, es que le había sacado variadas muecas durante la noche, no por su gran repertorio de chistes, si no porque cuando hablaba demasiado terminaba atragantándose causando la gracia de su acompañante, o también cuando había tropezado mientras bailaban una canción mas movida, o en estos momentos que se le estaban enredando los desnudos cupidos por estar pensando en boberías.

-¡Lo lamento!- Dijo rápidamente intentando enmendar su error, logrando enredar más a las pobres figuritas. Gaara, con una media sonrisa y unos ojos cargados de ternura, rozó la mano de ella para ayudarla, agarrando en el camino algunos dedos de ella. Matsuri, híper ventilando, intento, simuladamente, seguir en contacto con la calidez de su mano acercando su mano a la de él. Gaara pretendió no notar ese movimiento, y con el rostro volteado hacia el rollo de cupidos tomo delicadamente la mano de ella hacia abajo. Ambos, agarrados suavemente pretendían trabajar afanosamente.

-¡Por fin terminamos!- Exclamó Naruto logrando que Gaara y Matsuri se soltaran con brusquedad. Y efectivamente, ya todo estaba en orden, las mesas y sillas se encontraban arrinconadas, y los adornos estaban guardados en cajas en espera de ser ocupados nuevamente.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Matsuri en un susurro.

Gaara, ensimismado se limitó a asentir. Ambos, lado a lado se subieron al carro, no sin antes despedirse de los pocos alumnos que quedaban por ahí. El viaje en el auto fue tenso e incomodo. _Quiero tomar su mano de nuevo_, pensaban ambos con vergüenza. De verdad querían hacerlo, pero no estaban seguros de su acompañante. Matsuri, en pequeños murmullos le indicaba la dirección al muchacho.

Para decepción de ambos, el viaje fue extremadamente corto ya que antes de tiempo se encontraban frente a la casa de ella. Gaara, sin mediar palabra saló del auto, Matsuri, apresurada lo siguió.

-Yo…Yo de verdad lo pasé muy bien. Fue algo muy bonito el que me hayas invitado. No tendrías que haberlo hecho, pero me alegra porque, bueno, tu….eres muy agradable…-Matsuri, nuevamente sin controlar sus palabras, se encontraba colorada hasta los cabellos. No entendía lo que estaba diciendo, y el hecho de que él se encontrara tan sereno frente a ella no la ayudaba demasiado. Gaara, a medias escuchando, disfrutaba enormemente se su sonrojo_. De verdad se ve tierna,_ pensaba.- Te invitaría a pasar, pero es súper tarde y mi tía debe estar dormida. Porque, créeme, si fuera más temprano, te hubiera ofrecido algo, no se, alguna bebida, te o café, aunque no se si bebes algo como eso, pero bueno, en ese momento lo hubiera descubierto ¿cierto?...-

Gaara, con lentitud y aprovechando los distraída que se encontraba ella, se acercó. Su brazo derecho, titubeante se alzaba para luego bajar, subía y luego bajaba de nuevo. _Vamos, hazlo,_ pensó firme. Decidido, alzó su brazo para luego posar su mano en la mejilla de ella. Matsuri, paralizada se quedo viéndolo mientras se acercaba_. Me va a besar_, pensó en un estado de shock mezclado con alegría, entusiasmo, felicidad, exaltación, y todas aquellas emociones que se sienten cuando la persona que te gusta se acerca peligrosamente a ti.

Gaara, tragando, disfrutó del suave tacto de su piel mientras se acercaba. Vio como ella cerraba los ojos y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, posó sus labios en la mejilla de ella. Ambos suspiraron, pero por diferentes razones, él, porque se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Matsuri le gustaba, y ella, decepcionada, porque de verdad había pensado que la besaría.

-Adiós- Susurró él, para casi partir corriendo hacia su auto.

Matsuri, respirando irregularmente, se quedó parada frente a su casa. _Qué, qué había sido eso…._

Con movimientos mecánicos se dispuso a entrar a su casa y entrar silenciosamente a su habitación. Sentada en su cama, se tocó casi reverencialmente el lugar donde los labios de él habían estado. Enamorada, suspiró. Aún pensaba que estaba en un sueño, aun no caía en cuenta de que era la realidad, de que de verdad él la había invitado, de verdad él le tomo la mano, bailaron, se rozaron, se miraron, y al final, de verdad sintió que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. _Quizás, solo quizás yo le pueda gustar un poco, muy poco_, pensó aun insegura mientras se paraba y se disponía a cambiar de ropa.

Gaara, casi con desenfreno conducía hacia su casa, sin pensar en nada en particular. _Su rostro, sus labios, su mejilla, su mano, su voz, sus sonrojos…._Se estaciono frente a su casa y cerró los ojos. Sonaba tonto, pero solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta lo verdaderamente que le gustaba Matsuri. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Ella, tan amable, tan simple, pero a la vez tan compleja, tan alegre, tan torpe, pero tan lista. Sonrió cuando la recordó sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados. _¿Qué se supone que se hace ahora? ¿Ir y confesarse? ¿Pero, qué tal y si ella no siente lo mismo? _Confundido, pensó en toda la noche que había pasado a su lado y no pudo evitar sentirse desesperado por verla de nuevo. _¿Qué día es hoy, viernes? Maldición, ya quiero que sea Lunes, pero bueno, puede venir a ver a Temari. _

_Patético_, se llamó a él mismo, pero inmediatamente sonrió. Con lentitud, y caminando rodeado de un aura renovada, se encamino a su cuarto. Sin pensar demasiado se cambió de ropa y se dedicó a ver la noche que ya había caído sobre la ciudad, logrando que la mayoría de los habitantes yacieran dormidos, pero no los dos jóvenes que veían por la ventana. Matsuri, suspirando apoyó su mano en la ventana y cerró los ojos. Gaara, mirando fijamente la luna que se asomaba por el cielo, estiro su brazo y apoyó su mano en el vidrio. _Yo, yo de verdad lo/la conquistaré…_

_Porque el día de San Valentín aun no acababa, y no estaba para nada mal pedir un pequeño deseo. _Matsuri, un tanto insegura de sí misma, se prometió que daría lo mejor; porque quizás no fuera una chica despampanante, quizás no fuera encantadora y graciosa, pero si tenía corazón, un corazón inmenso, que ansioso esperaba ser entregado a alguien, y ella ya estaba segura de el destinatario. Gaara, por otra parte, no sabía mucho sobre el amor, pero estaba dispuesto a aprender, si con eso lograba que Matsuri le sonriera siempre.

Fin

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejaron, eso de verdad me animó a subir esta segunda parte. El final es mi pequeño desquite por como me dejo el final de Kimi ni Todoke Primera Temporada-Aquellos que la vieron podrán entenderme- No estoy segura de si seguir o no con un epilogo o algo así, porque confieso que ni yo misma quedo conforme con el final, pero encontraba que era muy precipitado que de repente se besaran, cuando recién se están dando cuenta de lo que sienten. Bueno, la decisión esta en sus manos

Gaara-and-Matsuri: Ojala que pronto subas el otro cap, de verdad se ve muy tierno todo lo que esta pasando y espero emocionada el próximo ShikaTema. Y si ¡VIVA EL GAAMATSU!

Alexa Hiwatari: Muchas gracias por leer la historia y que gusto que te haya parecido interesante…ahora al leerlo puedes ver como se desarrolló todo…Saludos

Anika-San: ¡Si! Cuatro mosqueteros, no lo había pensado antes así; se que Shikamaru es más allegado a Chouji, pero la historia no hubiera resultado si los cuatro no hubieran estado tan juntos. Ojala te haya gustado el transcurso de la historia y como invitaron todos a las chicas…Saludos

**_Sa_**_luda y se Despide **Jav**_


End file.
